<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are We Worthy? by AngelicAnimal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398351">Are We Worthy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal'>AngelicAnimal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Landon are both not waking up. There has to be a reason right?<br/>Are they connected?<br/>And if so, are they able to prove that their love is worthy enough to defeat the effects of the golden arrow?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My fingers tingled as I slowly wriggled them free from the stone that I was encased in. The dark magic must have been defeated, because I could feel the heaviness of the rock lift from my body and I swiftly took in a breath.There was an ache in my side, and my fingers softly brushed against the tender area.</span>
  <span> I opened my eyes, expecting to see my friend standing in front of me, but instead of a fairytale land and Josie, I was standing in my room back at the Salvatore School. I felt my face crinkle in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hello? Josie?” I called out, looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was eerily quiet, and a sliver of worry crept into my bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon?” I don’t know why I called out his name, because I knew he wasn’t around, but his name was always on the tip of my tongue and it just felt natural as it rolled out of my mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if the fairytale world was creepier or if this one is” I muttered to myself, looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something different about this room. It looked like mine, but there were a few things that were off. All the framed pictures of my family were gone, and any of the pictures of my friends, that were pinned up to the corkboard, were blurred.</span>
  <span> “What kind of freaky alternate universe am I in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this still Josie’s mind? Defeating the magic should have worked, so why am I stuck here and not awake snuggling up with my boyfriend right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed loudly. I just wanted to go home to Landon. “I really don’t want to be playing any games!” I shouted, hoping someone would hear me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I craned out my neck, listening for any sound whatsoever, but all I could hear was my heavy breathing and pounding heart. I threw my hands up in the air and stomped my foot. Maybe I was acting like a child at this point, but I didn’t really care. I just wanted to go home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MG? You can get me out now! I’m ready!” I called out, hoping it would carry through into the real world, but still nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” I said sighing, “Guess it’s all up to me, as usual” I rolled my eyes. I knew I was overreacting, but with no audience, did it really matter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I missed Landon, and if there was any other place in the school where I felt at home, it was his room. Without even thinking about it, my feet led me straight to his door. I put my hand on the doorknob, ready to feel it twirl in my hands, when a wave of emotion washed over me. I couldn’t tell what it was exactly, but I somehow knew that as soon as I opened this door, what I was looking for wouldn’t be there. Still, I needed to find Landon, and so I pushed down the mysterious feeling and opened the door. My heart sank. The room was empty. There was no trace of Landon, or his best friend Raf. The room looked like it hadn’t been touched in years. I leaned against the doorframe, staring off into the corners of the room, trying to figure out why he wasn’t here. My heart ached. The longer I went without seeing him, the more this feeling overwhelmed me and it was getting harder to breath without hyperventilating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clutched at my chest, and closed my eyes. Normally I could just sense where he was. I could never really explain how or why, and Lizzie loved to use that as ammo against me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird” she would say, laughing at me, but then her face would soften and I could see the wistfulness that would flash over her eyes briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sure could use some of her humor right now, because with every breath I took, my chest felt heavier and heavier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laid my palm against my forehead and squeezed my eyes shut tight. “Think Hope, think”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I came to the conclusion that this couldn’t be Josie’s mind anymore, and if it that was true, then somehow it was my mind I was stuck in. There was no other explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful” I muttered bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many things I didn’t want to relive again, and I was beginning to think that the feeling of dread that had settled deep in my gut, was the realization that I would have to face past mistakes in order to set myself free. </span>
  <span>“Because creeping around your own subconscious isn’t freaky at all…” I mumbled to myself, as I began to look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I wrapped my arm across my body, and clutched at my side where it still felt tender. My fingers crept under my shirt and I carefully peeled back the layers. I gasped at the sight of my skin as soon as it was revealed. There was an open diamond shaped wound that was angry and purple. Blood had dried up and began to flake off as I examined it more closely. “Ok, this just gets weirder and weirder”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let go of my shirt, letting it fall back over the wound. The pressure to escape was starting to make me feel anxious and I wasn’t sure what to do anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt this overwhelming need to lay down, so I decided that my first move would be to go back to my room and rest while I tried to figure this out. It wasn’t far from where I was, and so it didn’t take long for me to get back, but as I got closer, I quickly noticed that my door was shut. “That’s weird…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breath caught in my throat as my mind ran through different scenarios before finally landing on the one that made the most sense. Landon must be looking for me, and he must be waiting in my room. I swiftly turned the knob, half expecting to see him sitting on my bed, a huge goofy smile on his face, but I was quickly let down when I walked in and realized that it wasn’t my room anymore.Frustrated, I turned around to try to leave, but instead slammed face first into a barrier. “Are you serious?” I called out, throwing my hands up in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaarrgh” I yelled out of frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope?” I twirled around quickly at the sound of that familiar voice, my heart dropping instantly. “Mom?” I squeaked out, my voice trembling. I couldn’t believe it. She was standing there, really standing there. I ran to her with my arms open wide, and tears streaming down my face. “Mom!” She smiled at me, and reached out, but when I got close enough to hug her, she went right through me like smoke. I stumbled and fell, my face hitting hard against the floor. I turned to look back at my mom, and saw a young version of myself jump into her arms and snuggle up against her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I curled my knees up to my chest and watched as the young me smiled as my mom cupped her face in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you baby girl” my mom whispered, and a tiny cry escaped from my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younger me looked up, and I could have sworn she looked right at me. With a wave of her hand, my mom dissipated into smoke, leaving the younger me standing there with a smirk on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here” she finally whispered, walking right up to me and offering her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.. you were expecting me?” I replied, feeling even more lost and confused than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I’m your guide.” and she waved her hand around. “Welcome to your mind”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is very…” I started to say, and she giggled. “Weird, ya I know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bent down and softly tucked my hair behind my ear. “We have lots to figure out, and not much time to do it” She curled her hand in my own and pulled me up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we have to do?” I asked her and she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to figure out if you're worthy” She waved her hand again and a door popped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” she asked, opening the door in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really” I muttered as she pulled me through the door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So… are you real? Or you know, a figment of my imagination?” I asked her and she held tightly onto my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled. “I’m as real as you are” I opened my mouth to argue the fact, but the warm feeling of her hand in mine was hard to shake off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do I have to pass some kind of test or something? Is that what this is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ask a lot of questions,” She  said softly and I rolled my eyes. “I said something like that to someone before too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know” she said, keeping her eyes forward. We were walking through a long corridor and I felt a familiarity flutter deep within me. “I’ve been here before”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped and pulled on my hand, forcing me to look down at her. “Something like it, yes. But this is uniquely yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. Why am I here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My younger self let go of my hand and jabbed me in the side. “OW!” I cried out, clutching at my side. “What the hell was that for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s why you are here” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have just told me? That really hurt!” I rubbed the wound softly, trying to get the sting out of it. “What even is this anyways? How did I get it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “That’s not for me to tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, younger me is really annoying.” I scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said. “You’re the one who chose to see me. So, blame yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean I’m the one who chose you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed again. “Again with the questions”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, seriously? That’s exactly what I said to..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon?!” I gasped, feeling my knees go weak. I stumbled moving towards him and he threw out his hands, catching me. I looked into his eyes and brought my hand up to his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really you?” He shook his head and steadied me on my feet before letting go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younger me tugged on my sleeve. “This is where you start Hope. I can guide you out here, but he,” she said, pointing to Landon, “Is your guide in there” She motioned to something behind me, and when I turned, I saw it was another door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t real is he?” I said sadly, and she shook her head at me. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked back to the fake Landon, and felt an ache rush through me. “Will I ever see him again?” I whispered. “You can.” she said, touching my face. “If you’re worthy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just tell me what this is all about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already know Hope. You just have to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younger me leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. “I’ll see you when you get out”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in a flash, she disappeared, leaving me alone with the fake Landon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” he asked, offering his hand. He looked so much like my Landon, and it hurt that I couldn’t just pull him against me and feel his warmth against my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess” I sighed, giving him my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we walked through the door, I was expecting to end up in New Orleans, considering that’s where my story started, but instead we ended up on the steps of an old church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what are we doing here?” I said loudly to Landon, only to find myself completely alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the..” I looked around. “Landon?” I stomped my foot in frustration. “Great” I muttered, throwing my hands in my pockets and sitting down on one of the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were supposed to guide me” I yelled out into the darkness. The night was cold, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around my body to stop the chill. I wasn’t sure what to do, or where to go. “I think you took me to the wrong place,” I said loudly, looking around frantically for Landon. “Some guide you are” I mumbled bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A headache started to tug at my temples, and I closed my eyes and rubbed my scalp gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, I heard the sound of gravel underneath heavy footsteps. I looked up and saw a woman dressed in a heavy cloak that fell over her face just enough to prevent anyone from recognizing her.  In her hands was a small basket she cradled tightly to her chest. I silently watched as she crept up the stairs of the church and softly laid down the basket on the steps. She grabbed something out of her pocket and swiftly slipped into  the basket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seylah?” I whispered to myself, and she looked up in panic, her eyes darting around for the noise she thought she heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small whimper could be heard and her hand found its way into the basket, caressing something inside. “Shh, baby. Hush baby” I heard her say softly, and I finally understood what was happening. I gasped, putting my hands up to my mouth in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman finally got the whimpering to stop, and she leaned in and placed a kiss softly on the head of the tiny baby wrapped up in the blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me Landon” she whispered, before knocking on the huge wooden door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her ear to the door, listening for any sign of life inside. Finally, she turned, took one last look at the basket, and then ran down the steps, swiftly hiding in the shadows and watching the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as the baby was gently lifted up into the arms of the man who answered the door, but he didn’t notice the flutter of something fall as he cradled the baby in his arms. When I looked back into the shadows, the woman was gone. I quietly made my way to the door to examine the item that had fallen out but as I got closer I noticed it was a picture of Seylah and a baby. I picked it up and flipped the photograph over, where she had written on the back of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran my fingers along the lettering, thinking about what I had just witnessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this was supposed to be my life” I called out. “I don’t understand. Why did I see this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart was aching for Landon and for Seylah. She did love him. And he never knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Landon” I moaned, sinking to my feet and cradling my head in my hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My side throbbed as I sat there and cried. “Help me” I whispered into my knees, still curled up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand on my shoulder startled me and I looked up. “You left me,” I said weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” I asked him, hugging my knees to my chest and he only shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger flashed through my eyes at his silence. “Right” I said sarcastically. “I have to figure it out myself” I stood up and pounded my fists against my thighs. “What’s the point of having a guide who doesn’t even help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pain in my side caused me to yelp and my hand shot up to grab my shirt to examine the wound. It was even angrier than before, and the purple bruising had climbed up my skin leaving an intricate web of veins as it moved along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon shook his head. “You’re going to run out of time” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?!” I screamed, tugging my shirt down. “This?!” and I pointed to my side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out and stretched his fingers over my cheek. I sighed and leaned into them, feeling completely overwhelmed and scared. “Think Hope” he said softly, resting his other hand gently on my wound. “You know this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath and just tried to focus on the warmth of his hand on my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dream I had about Landon, popped up into my head. He was laying on the steps of the school, a wound in his side, in the same place where mine was… “Oh my God” I said suddenly, lifting my head and opening my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The golden arrow” I looked over at fake Landon and he just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon was.. Oh no…” My eyes instantly started to water and all I could think about was Landon dying and I wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to be in a world where he doesn’t exist” I moaned and fell to my knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to keep moving Hope” and I felt hands tugging at my arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my story right?” and he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then change your appearance. That’s not your face! Get rid of it!” I screamed and pounded my fists against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” he asked softly, grabbing my wrists and holding onto them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please” I begged, closing my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I felt the wind softly caress my skin as his form changed, and when I opened my eyes, my mom stood in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom” I cried and fell into her arms. “It’s ok baby,” she whispered, running her hands through my hair. “I’m here now”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I miss you mom” I cried into her shoulder. She pulled me back and held my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope, I need you to calm down. You need to keep pushing through. I know it’s hard, but you have to. For Landon, for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, trying hard to stop the tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, yeah, you’re right” I mumbled, standing up. I felt a little shaky still and I had to brace myself against my mom until my legs stopped shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know you aren’t really her.. “ I said softly, looking down at my hands, “But thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey,” she said, cupping my cheek. “I didn’t do anything. This is all you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so everyone keeps saying” I muttered under my breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom waved her hand and another door appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask where this one is taking me? Or is that all me too?” I said sarcastically, fed up with doors and riddles. She only smiled at me and grabbed my hand. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose” I stepped through the door, and was immediately transported to a street in the middle of nowhere. In front of me was a run down house, with a dilapidated wrap around porch and a rocking chair in the front. The grass was overgrown and the surrounding area was covered in garbage. Once again I was alone, and I sighed. “Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?” I looked around, trying to figure out where I was when the laughter of a small child filled my ears and a taped up, half flat soccer ball bounced against my leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bent down to pick up the ball and felt a small hand touch my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, is this yours….” I asked, looking up into a familiar set of green eyes. My mouth dropped open and the ball slipped from my hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small boy had dark curly hair. He was wearing ripped and stained clothing, and looked like he hadn’t eaten in weeks, but he had a smile on his face. He tilted his head to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very pretty” He had a missing tooth and some light bruising on the side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi” I said breathlessly, my words almost catching in my throat. I picked the ball back up and handed it to him. “Do you want to play with me?” he asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the dirty overgrown lawn. His hand suddenly dropped from mine when he heard his name being screamed out in the house. His face went pale and the ball dropped from his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavyset man came pounding out of the house, the door slamming behind him. His face was bright red and he looked like he had been drinking. “Get your ass over here now kid!” the man screamed, motioning for the young boy. “Are you deaf boy? Get over here” the man yelled again, but this time came stomping towards him. I put myself in between them, to stop the man from reaching him, but he walked right through me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” I said in confusion. “How?” The man aggressively grabbed the boy by the hand and pulled him into the house. I followed behind them, watching the boy’s face as he quietly shut down. I wanted to do something to help. I tried to reach out and grab the boy, but my hand went through him. “But I talked to him, I touched him” I called out. I didn’t understand. The man opened a door in the hallway and threw the boy into the closet. He slammed it shut, and clicked a padlock closed that had been bolted to the frame of the door. I could hear the boy screaming and crying, his little fists pounding against the door, begging to be let out. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. I laid my hand against the door and slid down to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon?” I called out quietly. “Why are you showing this to me?” I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the door. I could still hear the sobbing from within and my heart broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand on the top of my head startled me and I looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this real? Did this really happen to him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom nodded. “Everything you see here is real Hope. You know how this works”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood up and slammed my fist against the wall. “No, I don’t! I don’t know why this is happening or why I’m being shown these sad moments of Landon’s life” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned and walked out of the house. “What does this prove?” I screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he had a shitty life! I don’t need to see it for myself” I kicked Landon’s soccer ball so it went sailing through the air and landing on the other side of the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom stood on the lawn with her arms crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, I ask, what does this prove?” I screamed lifting my hands in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He came from all of this and he is a good person. Better than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat down on the edge of the lawn and picked at the grass. “How am I supposed to prove that I’m worthy of something that I am not even sure I deserve?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My voice crackled with pain. My mom sat down beside me and put her arm across my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you are getting somewhere darling” and I looked into her eyes, more confused than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a test isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated before nodding. “Yes” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean that Landon is also here?” My mom shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. You only know what I know.” I sat there quietly resting my chin against my knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Landon and I are going to make it?” I asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand rubbed my back. “I hope so” she replied, and I squeezed my eyes shut, blocking the tears from falling. “But you already knew that,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bit down on my lip and stiffened my back. “We should keep going,” I said to her, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” She asked me, raising an eyebrow like she used to do when she knew I was lying to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No but I have to do this, so there’s no point in just sitting here feeling sorry for myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards another door that appeared in the middle of the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting really tired of doors,” I said as I walked through this one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I arrived at another street, and another random house. This house was nicer than the last one, but still had that eerily quiet that made you wonder what was truly going on inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked around for Landon, because I had finally figured out that it was his life I was supposed to see and not my own. Which, if he was stuck here too, meant that he was taking a tour through my messed up life, and the terror I felt from that made me feel sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finally saw Landon walking up the street, next to another boy about the same age. They were both laughing and goofing off. He must have been about twelve, and he looked much better than he had the last memory. His hair was longer and it fell down into his eyes. I always loved running my hands through his hair, especially when it fell over his beautiful eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carried a guitar on his back, and I smiled, remembering the song he sang me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you Landon” I heard the other boy call out as Landon ran across the road towards me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I panicked and prepared myself to say something, but he passed right through me. When I turned to watch him walk away, I noticed that he had stopped and was frozen. He turned back to look where I was standing, a look of confusion on his face. He put his hand up to his heart and laid his palm down flat on his chest. “That was.. Weird” he whispered to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he sense me? No, it couldn’t be. I looked around for my mom but as usual she was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon finally shrugged off the strange feeling and walked slowly to his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped his feet, removed his shoes and walked in quietly. It looked like he was holding his breath, waiting for something, but when nothing happened, he relaxed and gently put his shoes down by the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon slowly walked to the back of the house, with me following him. It felt odd trailing him like this, but if I was being shown this, then it must be important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into a room and flicked on the switch. The room was small, with only a metal cot and thin mattress. He had a duffel bag in the corner of the room, neatly folded with clothing. There wasn’t much, only a few shirts and a couple pairs of jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon peeled the guitar off his back and sat down on the cot, causing it to creak loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffened, listening. When he finally relaxed, he ran his fingers along the strings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made me think about the first time I heard him play the guitar.  He sat on the edge of my bed, his bottom lip caught in his teeth, while he tried to find the right note.  "I've been playing since I was young" he chuckled nervously, "but never in front of an audience" He looked up at me with a hint of a smile on his face, and rosy cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't hate me if I'm bad, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could never hate you Landon" I whispered to him, totally mesmerized by his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory was interrupted by the sound of soft music coming from young Landon's guitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were closed, his bottom lip caught under his teeth,  and a look of pure joy on his face. His fingers danced over the strings, producing this haunting melody that seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place where I knew it from. I sat on the edge of the bed next to Landon and watched him play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slammed door from somewhere in the house made him stop and jump up. He gently tossed the guitar under the cot and pulled out some books from his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened one of the books and leaned back on his pillow. I moved to the corner of the room, watching as he pretended to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedroom door opened and an older woman leaned against the doorframe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All your homework done?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "Yes ma'am"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Room is alright, I guess, but I'd suggest hiding that guitar better. You know what happens when he thinks you've disobeyed"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am" Landon said again, keeping his eyes on his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dinner will be ready soon. Get changed and be out in 10"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok ma'am" Landon said, finally looking up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head, took one last look at the guitar, and then closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon sighed and tucked the bookmark back in the book. He picked up the guitar and lightly caressed the strings again, before taking a deep breath and wrapping a blanket around it. He slid it back under the cot, and then rummaged through his duffel bag of clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peeled off his shirt, and I felt uncomfortable watching him, but before I could turn around, I noticed the fresh wounds on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time I saw them, they were old scars  that peppered his spine. They were mostly faded at the time, and even though he told me how he got them, I didn't really realize the impact of them until this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, as I stared in horror, there was a fresh mix of new and old burns. He winced in pain as his shoulders moved, but he didn't make a single sound. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to tell him it would get better. I wanted to protect him, but I felt hopeless. This was a memory. This happened. "Mom?" I called out. "I'm ready for the next one. Please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I waited for her to appear, but she didn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't make me watch it happen. I can't bear to see him in pain" I begged, hoping that she could hear me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard a sigh from behind me and I turned around. Landon had his head down, standing in the middle of the room. His hands alternated wiping his face and I could see a tremble in his shoulders. I had never seen Landon cry before, and this was absolutely heartbreaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached out to him, wanting to console him but I physically couldn't and it made me moan in frustration. "His whole life he has suffered.  His whole life he felt nothing but pain. He deserves more. He deserves better. Is that what this is? Is this supposed to show me that I'm not worthy of him? Because I already know I'm not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you are" I heard behind me. I turned to find my father standing there. "Why can't you see that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I broke out into massive sobs and threw my arms around my dad's neck. "Because how can a mistake like me, ever deserve someone like him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh little one" my dad crooned. "You will see soon." He kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes. "You need to keep going, Hope. Don't give up now"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if I can Dad" I whispered, sniffling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. "You are strong my little wolf. I believe in you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laid my head on his shoulder. "I miss you Dad"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed the top of my head and then pushed me away. "Go" he said, pointing to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be with you every step of the way. Even if you can't see me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled softly at him and nodded. "I know" I said, opening the door and walking through.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm going to leave Hope behind for a little bit and focus on Landon for now<br/>So this chapter is Landon's POV and where he starts on his own journey. <br/>(But we will go back to Hope, don't worry)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ow” I moaned, grabbing my side. The blood was warm and sticky, and I could feel it pool underneath me. The arrow was no longer there so Raf must have pulled it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned as I tried to sit up. Why wasn’t I dead? And if I did die, why wasn’t I breaking out of the ash like normal? The pain in my sidesuddenly died down and I sat up, looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raf?” Something was wrong. “Hope?” I wasn’t on the dock anymore and I didn’t recognize where I was. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand, thinking that maybe this was all a dream and I would wake up soon. I steadied myself and slowly stood up, still clutching my wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt dizzy, which made sense considering the blood loss and all, but it soon passed and I was left even more confused. I removed my bloody hand to examine the wound, and was surprised to see that my hand was clean and all that was left was a diamond shaped hole where the arrow went through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, now I’m freaked out” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houses lined the streets, but everything was dark. Not a single person was outside and no lights were on. There was something vaguely familiar about the place, but I still couldn’t put my finger on what it was. “Hello?” I called out, hoping someone was close enough to hear me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of something caught my attention and I whipped my head to the side, looking for what it was. “If you are here to hurt me, just know that I’m a phoenix and will come back.. Plus my girlfriend is kind of a bad ass so… “ but my words trailed off as I caught a glimpse of a small boy huddled behind a tree. “Hey buddy” I said softly, making my way closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was buried in his arms and his knees were pressed against his forehead. </span>
  <span>His dark curly hair was overgrown and jutted out from behind his ears. A feeling of deja vu hit me and I stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy suddenly looked up at me and a smile formed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Landon” he said casually. I stumbled back a few steps and rubbed my eyes in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I stumble into some sort of twilight zone? Look,” I said putting my hands up, “I know I said I liked sci-fi and all but this is bordering on some horror movie type stuff and I’m really not into that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy giggled. “What are you talking about?” He leaned against the tree and just shook his head at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to take over my body or eat my brains or anything?” I asked, obviously very confused but still a little bit frightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.. I’m here to guide you Landon.” He shrugged his shoulders. “That’s all”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh” I looked around. “Guide me where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed to a house to the left of me. “There” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, ok.. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and walked towards me. “That’s not something for me to tell you. You need to figure that out on your own”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” I muttered. “I suck at riddles”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offered his hand out to me and I laughed. “Sorry, but it’s weird enough to be talking to a younger version of myself, taking your hand would cross over into creepy. I’ve seen way too many movies to know that this never ends well” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon” he said, stomping his foot. “This isn’t a movie. This is real. And you are the one who chose this form, so don’t shoot the messenger” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.. fine” I said, rolling my eyes and taking his hand. “Let’s go on a journey” I muttered sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walked up the steps of the house which creaked and moaned under our weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this isn’t a horror movie?” I asked him and he looked up at me with an annoyed look on his face. “Funny,” I snickered. “That’s almost the same face Hope gives me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt him tug on my hand as he pushed open the door, and I tumbled through it. On the other side,  was a hallway of mirrors, and each mirror had a version of myself through every age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t agree to a funhouse” I said, turning around to leave, but the door was gone and I walked face first into another set of mirrors. These ones had various images of Hope throughout the years. “Hope” I whispered and brought my hand up to the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” I asked, turning to my younger self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think Landon,” he said, motioning around. “You’ll figure it out. You usually do” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed. “Where do I start?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed to a door that had popped up on the other side of the creepy fun house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming with me?” I turned and asked him, but he shook his head. “I’m only your guide out here. You will have one in there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” I said, dangling my arms back and forth. “No time like the present”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at me and waved. “See you when you get back”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I walked to the door, I couldn’t help but look at all the mirrors with Hope in them. It was weird seeing all the different ages of her, but throughout them all the one thing I noticed that remained the same were her eyes. She always had this sadness to them that she assumed no one saw, but I could always tell. My heart pounded at the thought of her, and not knowing if she was ok sent an ache throughout my body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I got to the door, a figure appeared out of thin air and it made me jump back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope!” I called out, running the last couple steps to her. My excitement immediately washed away when I looked into her face. “You aren’t her are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I’m not” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath and looked away. “I’m guessing you are the guide that Landon told me about” and she nodded. “I am”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I guess”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you look like her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pursed her lips in thought, exactly like Hope would do, and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only know what you know Landon. But my guess is that she’s who you wanted to see the most in this moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding washed over me. “Ohh… I get it” I exclaimed. “I was thinking about her right before you appeared.” I cocked my head to the side, my brows furrowing as more came to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, all this is controlled by me? And everything you say, is my own self consciousness speaking to myself, trying to work things out?” She nodded. “Sounds like you’re getting it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the crystal that Josie had.. The one we made SimuLandon out of”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spread across my face. “I get it. Ok.” I clapped my hands together and winked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And everyone said my love for sci-fi would never help me in the real world” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled at me and held out her hand. “Are you ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup” I exclaimed, “I was born ready”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we walked through the door, I felt Hope’s hand slip from mine, and I stumbled out onto the steps of an old church. I recognized it from my trip to New Orleans when I was in search of my mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark, and the streets were quiet, but I could hear screaming coming from inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not sure why, but I felt drawn to the church and the pull of it tugged at my heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t prepared for what I was going to see though, and I should have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a dark haired woman, in pain and covered in a white sheet, screaming. She laid on the floor in the front of the church, and three women were at her feet, helping her work through whatever was happening. Off to the side, and pinned up to the wall, was a man, screaming at the top of his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was covered in blood, and screaming threats out at the woman down below, but he was helpless and as much as he struggled, he couldn’t free himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I recognized him from pictures in Hope’s room, and knew him to be Klaus, her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman on the steps striked an uncanny resemblance to Hope and I knew that was probably her mom, Hayley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I took in the scene, a realization hit me hard in the chest. I was seeing Hope’s first moments on this earth. I watched in horror as Hope was born and then ripped from her mother’s arms while her throat was slit and the blood suffocated her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fell to my knees as Klaus screamed in pain and ripped himself from the wall he was pinned up against. I cried as Hope was carried off in the arms of an unknown woman, while her father cradled her dead mother’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t sure what to do, or why I was here witnessing this. “I thought I could control this story. I thought this was about me.” I called out, expecting for Hope to pop up somewhere. When she didn’t I turned and looked at the door. The figures were frozen as if they were waiting for something. I wiped my eyes and grabbed onto a pew to steady myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment I took a step towards the door, the figures moved and it dawned on me that whatever it was that I was supposed to see wasn’t over yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I want to see what comes next” I mumbled under my breath, sighing heavily. I took one last look behind me at Hope’s parents, before the scene wilted away and I was standing in a graveyard. “Umm, ok..” The cries of a baby caught my attention and I blindly walked towards the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was laying in a white silk blanket, on a stone pillar and the three women who were at the church surrounded her. They were chanting something while one of the women held a knife up in the air, hovering over Hope’s tiny body. “No!” I screamed, but it got swallowed up by the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her family came whipping out of nowhere, and I gasped when I saw her mom with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew deep down that she hadn’t died until Hope was a teenager, but the shock of bouncing from this moment and the last was still fresh in my memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as the fight went down, and Hope’s family desperately tried to save her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted to reach out, I wanted to help, but I knew that there was nothing I could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t a hero like any of them. I wasn’t strong. I felt helpless. Hope had always been in danger, from the moment she was born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Is this my lesson?” I called out. “For me to understand that I will never be able to save her? That I will never be her hero?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene changed again, whisking me away to a dark road, in the middle of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus was there, holding Hope in his arms, and he was talking to a woman I didn’t recognize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello sister,” I heard him say, his voice softer than it had been throughout this whole freaky journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt like I was intruding on a private moment, and so I respectfully kept my distance. I listened as her father begged her aunt to keep her safe, to protect her. His voice cracked as he spoke, and he gently rocked his baby in his arms. But before he handed her over, he brought the baby in close and whispered his last words to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>This city would have seen you dead, but I will have it your home. And every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down, just as sure as my blood runs in your veins, you will return to me” and then he gently kissed her forehead, and passed her off. “What’s her name?” her aunt whispered. And Klaus, with tears streaming down his face, said “Hope. Her name is Hope”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down my face as I watched them drive away. Hope had always said her father wasn’t considered a good man to most people, but the love that I saw in his eyes in that moment, and the pain that he carried when he handed his daughter over in order to keep her safe, made my heart break for him. I thought about Hope and how the first day of her life was one of pain and death and sacrifice, and it made me understand parts of her that I never could before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a hand slip into mine and I turned my head to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is this possible?” I asked. “How am I able to see all of this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only looked at me, tilting her head in the same way that the real Hope did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s connected to all this somehow too, isn’t she?” My hand went to my side where the arrow had wounded me. “It’s something to do with this. I can feel it.” The wound ached underneath my touch, and I winced slightly. “Hope doesn’t know. She probably has no idea what is going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shifted my eyes down and stared at my hand which was still cradling the fake Hope’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that this place will show me can change how I feel about her.” I moved my gaze up until I was looking into her eyes. “If any part of you is Hope at all, please hear me.” I softly cupped my hand over her cheek. “I love you. You can’t scare me away. If this is a test of the strength of my love, then bring it Hope. I know where I belong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let go of her and stepped back. “I’m ready. Let’s go”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a sense of guilt that I carried with me as I travelled into the next moment. Hope had always been so secretive with her past and I figured that one day she would open up to me when she was ready. Seeing these key moments in her life made it feel like I cheated somehow, and I made a mental note to apologize to her when I saw her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t sure what was waiting for me next, but the thought of getting back to the girl I loved was enough to calm me for the time being. I kept my eyes closed as we stepped through the next door, and when I opened them, I was shocked to see a huge white house, surrounded by trees and wildflowers beyond what the eye could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bright out, and I instinctively brought my hand up to shield my eyes from the sun. I scanned the area, and my eyes immediately landed on the red hair of a little girl, probably about seven years of age. Beside her was her father, Klaus. I smiled as I watched Hope talk to her dad, knowing that their relationship had been pretty strained for awhile. She was picking flowers and playing with butterflies. It seemed like a sweet moment and I felt happy for her. When they came towards me, I waited and then followed them as they walked. I knew that whatever was going on with Hope here, was something I was meant to see, and I attempted to stay as close as I could to listen, without actually feeling like I was interfering. And I know that is a silly thing to do, considering they couldn’t see me, but I still felt like this was crossing a line somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was talking to her dad about her magic, and how she wasn’t able to control it all the time. She actually sounded scared, and it surprised me. I always thought Hope was so sure about her magic, and her identity as a witch, so to hear the vulnerability in her voice as she spoke to her father, made my heart hurt for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned away when Klaus leaned down to her level to look Hope in the eyes. I really felt like I needed to give them this moment together. I kicked at the ground as their voices carried on the wind as they spoke. There was a slight tremble in Hope’s voice, and the concern laced in Klaus’ was evident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I noticed in the distance behind them, a blue light shining through the trees. It felt cold, and it made all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned to look back at Hope and Klaus, and noticed that he was carrying her away, towards the house. But her eyes were focused on something, and at first I thought she saw me and I waved. But I quickly realized that it was the lights she was looking at and not me. I felt a little silly for waving but the look and the fear on her tiny face made my whole body break out into chills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That scene suddenly whisked away as quickly as it appeared and the new memory brought me to an old run down building somewhere outside of New Orleans I assumed. Klaus was there, along with multiple other people. I looked around for Hope, but didn’t see her anywhere. The atmosphere was charged with aggression and I jumped back in horror as Hope’s dad suddenly burst forward and ripped out the heart of one of the men standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to understand Hope’s temper a little more now” I chuckled to myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing him like this made me wonder what he would have done to me, and I swallowed back that fear so I could focus on the scene unfolding in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hollow has shed her flesh,” I heard someone say, “to take on that of another”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about that line tugged at my memory, but I couldn’t place it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Klaus didn’t seem concerned, but the mood changed almost instantly when the smugness of the guy talking mentioned something about the greatest witch the world may ever know. “Hope” I whispered, and I knew instantly that this wasn’t going to be an easy moment to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene changed again and I got whisked away to a room with a large fireplace. “Okay” I mumbled, steading myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was standing there in front of the fire seemingly mesmerized. She tore something off her wrist and threw it into the flames. A woman, who I remembered as her aunt, came in the room and asked her what she was doing. There was something different about this Hope though. She was cold, and harsh. The things she was saying made it seem like she was hiding something, but it wasn’t until the woman dropped dead on the floor in front of Hope that I realized that it wasn’t really her anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god” I whispered, as Hope walked out of the room, leaving her aunt’s dead body behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the scene changed again, I wrapped my hands around my waist. “This jumping between moments is making me feel nauseous” I called out, looking around. “Maybe we could slow down and let me process this?” I felt silly afterwards for asking, but truth be told, I was afraid to keep going. Seeing the amount of pain and torture Hope had to go through at such a young age, made me fall even more in love with the Hope that I knew. I never questioned her strength, in fact I was usually in awe of it, and this just magnified that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When my stomach settled, I opened my eyes and gasped in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was passed out and her body was cradled in the lap of her mother, who had her hand on her head, smoothing out her hair. They sat within a circle, and standing holding hands were four people. Kneeling were two witches, and they looked like they were performing a spell. The air felt heavy and there was a chill to it. Whatever was happening must have been powerful because flames jumped in the air, and the wind howled.”Feels like I’m on the set of a horror movie” I muttered. As the chants of the witches grew, the power holding Hope loosened its grip on her. There was a flash and the blue light I remembered seeing before, streamed out of Hope’s motionless body, floating in the air before jumping into the bodies of the four people standing there. The power was absorbed into them and I wanted to cheer, but from the looks on their faces, it seemed like this was only a temporary situation and Hope was ultimately still in trouble. Hope’s eyes opened instantly and her mom cradled her to her chest. The others took off but her dad lingered looking over her, much to the dismay of the other people there. He had this expression on his face that I understood all too well. He was leaving, and not coming back. Klaus leaned down, looking into Hope’s eyes as her mother clung to her. He whispered that he loved her, and then he was gone. Hope’s arms reached out as she screamed for him. Her cries for her father broke my heart, and my eyes stung from the tears that I was trying desperately to hold back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I never had a family, so I didn’t know what it would have been like to grow up with one, but the sobs coming from that little girl in that moment, made me thankful that I didn’t have to experience the loss that she just did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that realization, something inside my brain clicked. Surely there were more dire moments for me to witness in regards to Hope being possessed by whatever that blue light was. But the key memories that I was shown, all had one thing in common. Everytime Hope pulled away from me, or from anyone really, it was because she was afraid of losing them. I never truly understood why her fear was so rooted in loss, but with every step I took, I found myself getting closer and closer to figuring out why.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope always said magic had a loophole, and I figured that this wasn’t any different. I was determined to figure this out and get back to my Hope. And at this point all I wanted to do was take her in my arms, and kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making progress” I heard over my shoulder. I smiled. “Yeah? That’s a relief” I said laughing, turning to her. “I don’t suppose you could just tell me how to get out of here?” I wiggled my eyebrow, making her laugh. “Considering I only know what you know Landon, I highly doubt that would help” I shrugged, “worth a try”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned against a wall nearby and looked around. I was still in New Orleans, stuck in the moment Klaus left. “Hope has dealt with so much loss in her life,” I said, thinking out loud. “How am I supposed to convince her I’m not going anywhere when things like this happen?” I said, waving my hands around. “I thought getting stronger, and being able to protect myself would make her feel more secure in us, but every time I get close, she pulls away again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed. “I thought what she needed was a hero, but that’s not me. Hope’s been surrounded by heros her whole life and all they’ve done is leave her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to the fake Hope. “I never believed someone like me would ever find love. I didn’t feel like I deserved it somehow. And then she came along”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I threw my hands in my pockets and shrugged my shoulders. “But I don’t think this is a test about how I feel about her, because that has always been clear. Nor is it about her losing me, because that will never happen. I told her forever and I meant it” I sighed in frustration. “I’m on the right path, that much I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up at her and she smiled. “How about we keep going?” she suggested, “maybe it will come to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “Yeah, maybe”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was feeling pretty confident that I could figure this out and get home, and I walked through the next door with my mind racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I came out the other side directly into an old house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark, and clearly abandoned.  It had a stale, sour smell to the air and I wrinkled my nose in protest. A scuffling of shoes on a dusty floor drew my attention to the next room, and I had to brace myself against the wall when I finally laid eyes on the source of the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope's mom was tied down into a chair. She had a mixture of dried and fresh blood on her body and it looked like she'd be there for days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh God" I cried out silently, running to her. I wasn’t sure what I was going to be able to do for her, and when I reached for the ropes tying her down, my hand went right through them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why show me this if I can’t help in some way?” I yelled out of frustration, kicking at the ground and causing a dust storm that made me sneeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Footsteps on the porch outside made me turn my head towards the front door, and I knew somehow that deep down Hope was going to walk through that door. When she did, I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I couldn't turn away when her face finally caught sight of her mother,  and all I wanted to do in that moment was comfort her. The pain and shock on her face was hard to witness. I couldn’t stand seeing her hurt like this. She ran to her and tried to untie her mom from her bonds, but Hope was panicked and distraught. I knew what was coming and I began to hyperventilate. "No,I can't see this.  I can't watch her lose her mom" I clutched at my chest as my heart raced and I turned away, closing my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of chains and Roman's voice caught my attention and the rage inside me pushed through. "Roman" I growled through my clenched teeth. I wanted to hit him,  every ounce of me wanted to make him suffer but I had no effect on this memory and so I settled for punching the wall behind me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was so angry that there was a ringing in my ears and I couldn't focus on the conversation being had right in front of me.  I saw Hope's mom struggling to get free, but my focus was on Hope. She looked betrayed and heartbroken, and I couldn't believe that anyone would ever want to purposely make her cry. The ache inside my heart longed to comfort her, but there was nothing I could do.  I've been in situations where I've needed help, but I've never truly felt helpless until now. My legs felt shaky as the scene unfolded, and as the moments seemed to fly by quicker and quicker, the nausea in my stomach grew. I rubbed my eyes as they filled with tears and dust from the old house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart was racing and my head was pounding and I couldn’t concentrate. When I finally managed to settle myself down and opened my eyes again,  Hayley was screaming as a woman, whom I assumed was a witch, melted a hot stone into her forehead, begging her daughter not to look.Hope, who was trying to put on a brave face through it all,  finally broke down as she looked away, but nothing there was nothing she could do to drown out her mother’s screams. My knees felt weak and I fell down next to Hope, knowing she couldn’t see me, but pretending that I could give her some comfort through all this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the scene shifted, I was grateful for that small mercy. The sound of Hope's mom,  screaming was still fresh in my mind and I knew it would be something that would haunt me from this day forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope," I murmured,  not knowing how to finish the sentence but just needing to say her name out loud. I recognized the next place as the Salvatore School, and Hope was asleep in her bed. Her aunt sat in the room,  watching with red rimmed and puffy eyes as Hope slept. The look on her face told me everything I needed to know and I suddenly wished that Hope would stay asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slid to the floor and cradled my head in my hands. I couldn't watch Hope's heart break again.  I just couldn't. I heard her wake up screaming for her mom and her aunt consoling her and telling her that her mom was dead. Hope's anguish was thick in that room,  and her cries echoed off the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did she survive this?" I whispered into my hands, too afraid to look up and see the pain in her face. And then I felt the moment changing again,  and I looked up just as the images shifted. Roman was in chains, bloodied and scared. Klaus smiled and walked around him as though he was a predator playing with his food. “This doesn’t make sense,” I mumbled to myself, standing up and looking around. “What is happening?” Roman was hanging by his arms, and I couldn’t help the small glimmer of glee I felt inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You deserve it" I yelled out angrily,  glaring at Roman. I may not be able to interact with anything here,  but I sure as hell could enjoy this part of the trip and then immediately feeling guilty, remembering Hope telling me that he had encouraged her to go after me when Clarke took me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar voice echoed throughout the room, and I looked around for her. Hope was in the shadows, leaning against a brick wall,  and she had this dead look in her eyes that made her almost unrecognizable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was always afraid to share her past with me,  and I know it's because she was afraid that I would learn who she really was and leave her. I'll admit that seeing this side of her was terrifying,  but there was the same coldness to her like there was when she was young and I knew that deep down, Hope wasn't a monster and this wasn’t really her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something happened between her mom dying and this moment, something big, and as grateful as I was not to see every moment of her life in detail, I felt like something was missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did she get infected again? What happened?” Either way, the coldness in her eyes and the harshness of her voice, told me that I was right.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched in excruciating detail as she tried to fight the growing power inside of her. Everytime she hurt Roman, a glimmer of peace travelled over her face. He begged her to stop, and tried to explain why he did what he did, and it seemed like he was getting through, until he brought up his mother, and that made Hope enraged. A small dagger on the table next to her, flew into her hands, ready to take care of him for good. But as she held that knife up, clutched tightly in her hand ready to kill him,  I saw a glimpse of my Hope, and not the power. She was fighting, and not letting the power win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's my girl" I whispered as she threw down the knife, screaming. I hated Roman, but I didn't want Hope to have that on her conscience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Past events dummy" I muttered to myself feeling silly and remembering that this all happened already. As I watched Hope fight whatever was inside her,  I noticed dark veins creep up her arm and it made my blood run cold. "What is happening to her?" I asked myself outloud, but I didn't have long to think about it, falling back as the room started to spin, shifting once again. "Not again" I grumbled,  closing my eyes. I desperately wanted to figure out how to stop this from happening, as I wasn't sure how much more I could take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Hope lives with this everyday" I said, talking to myself, and the guilt washed over me again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was strong, but I never really knew how strong until this happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pinched the skin between my eyes to try to ease the tension that I could feel in my head, but when I opened my eyes and saw where I was, the headache came on at full force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was standing in front of Mystic Falls High, and in the parking lot was Connor and his cronies washing his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so we switched to my nightmares now, did we?” I muttered under my breath bitterly, as Connor laughed and aimed the hose at some of the girls he was with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he laughed, his car started to freeze, until suddenly all the glass shattered and went flying through the air. “Wait,” I said, catching my breath, “I know this” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to scan the school grounds, and smiled when I saw Hope standing off to the side with a look of satisfaction on her face. “You did all that for me” I remembered asking her, while her hands were on my face, and her mouth was so close I could feel her breath on my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted to kiss her right then and there, but she pulled away. I couldn’t understand it then, but I do now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moved closer, and I could see Hope and her Uncle arguing about something. Hope had tears in her eyes, and she looked exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to fight anymore,” she cried, “I can’t save my dad.Ok, I’m not a saviour. If anything I’m a murderer” She tried to get into the car, but her Uncle stopped her, blocking the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me, the man in the church wasn’t your fault”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about my mom!” Hope yelled, angry and hurt and done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother was not your fault, if anything it was mine. Now you blame me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well guess what, I’ve tried. The way I look at it, it's my responsibility. Roman and his mom were afraid of me. I was the one who kidnapped her in the first place. I left her to be taken” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I knew Hope blamed herself for her mom’s death, but she was so closed off about the whole thing and I never wanted to push her to talk about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your family needs you, we need you. You are going to survive” Her Uncle said, trying to remain calm, but I could hear the desperation in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hope’s voice was shaky. “I’ve spent my entire life trying to get our family back together, and if anything I ruined it, ok, I broke it. So please, just let me go because I’m tired. I’m so tired and if anything I just want my mom. I just want my mom” Hope grabbed her head in pain, and her Uncle caught her in his arms as she passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” I screamed running towards her. “Hope!” I reached out, forgetting in that moment that I couldn’t touch her and had to steady myself as I fell face first. I threw my hands out in front of me, taking the full force on my arms. Hope and her Uncle had disappeared and all that was left was me on the ground, breathing heavily and refusing to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done. Please. I’m done.” I begged, curling myself into a ball. “I thought I knew. I thought I understood. But I don’t.” Tears stung my eyes, and I just wanted to go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to go with you” I heard Hope say, and I sat up quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want that more than anything, Hope” I called out to her, my eyes darting around before realizing quickly that it wasn’t me she was talking to. She was standing with her dad, back in New Orleans, and she looked like she had been crying for days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you should” Her father replied to her softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you proud. I can’t promise that I won’t go through a period where I get irresponsible tattoos and date older men” She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “But I’m gonna go back to school, and I’ll be ok. Because I’m a Mikaelson. And I promise you, I’m going to do right by our name” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will. I love you. More than all the days and months. Deeper than the oceans and the skies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Hope sighed. “How do we do this?” Her father held back a sob and leaned his forehead against hers. “I wish I knew,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My jaw fell. She was so young, and she had so much death in her life already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witnessing Hope’s last moments with her father was the catalyst I needed to finally understand why Hope was the way she was. Every moment she saved someone, everytime she pushed me away, everytime she fell and got back up, it all led back to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had made a promise to her Dad, and giving up meant letting him go. She already felt like she had failed her mom, and so she vowed to never fail her dad. This is why she jumped into Malivore. This is why she pushed people away. This is why she was afraid of loving someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is why she was afraid of loving me. And this is also why she did love me despite all her fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was so concerned with making her look at me in a certain way that I didn’t realize she already did. She didn’t love me because of what I could be, but because of who I was and what I represented. I thought that becoming stronger would make our love stronger, but I was slowly coming to the conclusion that our love was already strong, and it didn’t need to change. I didn’t need to change. She didn’t need a hero. She just needed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything she saw as weak in herself, was everything she saw as strength in myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it isn’t it?” I yelled out. “Our love isn’t the question, it's the answer. To love each other, we must love ourselves and by loving ourselves, our love will get us through anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would figure it out” a small voice behind me said. I turned around and saw my younger self standing behind me. He had a smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Hope both grew up differently, but both experiencing a different kind of loss and pain that could have broken you. But the thing is Landon, neither of you are truly broken. You just had to realize that for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Hope?” I asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “She’s still trying to figure that out. Her emotions are making it hard for her to fully grasp what is happening. And she’s running out of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens if she runs out of time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young me shrugged and looked away, and my stomach fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help her?” I begged out of desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Landon. You both have your own journeys to go on. All you can do now is wait for her”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We are now back to Hope's POV and her journey where we will stay until they meet again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I wished I didn’t  have to do this on my own, and I wondered what Landon was doing right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lifted my shirt up to look at my wound and it was still as angry as ever. I gingerly touched it, wincing in pain. “Why isn’t this healing?” I muttered to myself. I hated not having answers, and this whole scenario was really starting to get to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, think Hope” I said to myself. “You’ve faced worse things, you can do this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I let my shirt fall back down and took a breath, scanning my surroundings. I was standing in a white hallway, lined with lockers along the walls. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. “Mystic Falls High..” Growing up I always wanted to be normal and go to a normal high school, but when I finally got my wish, all I wanted was to be at home, at the Salvatore School.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallway was quiet, other than a few students walking the hallways. I spotted Landon on the floor, leaning against the lockers with a journal in hand. He was furiously scribbling and I thought he looked extra adorable as he creased his brows in thought and nibbled on his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon” I said with a sigh in my voice. He looked younger, and his hair was longer than I remembered it. I walked over to him and took a seat beside him. He smelled the same, and I smiled. I wanted nothing more than to lay my head on his shoulder right now, because even being near him made my body feel calmer. Even the ache in my side was dormant and I breathed a sigh of relief. “You make everything better,” I whispered to him, wishing he could hear me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted slightly and a curl fell just over his eye. I instinctively reached out to brush it away but stopped myself at the last minute, my hand hovering over his face and my heart aching that I couldn’t just lean in and kiss him like I had done so many times before. He was so focused on writing that he let that curl sit there, which made me curious about what it was he was so concentrated on getting out. I knew I shouldn’t have, because a journal is meant to be private, but I couldn’t help myself and I snuck a peek. I instantly found my name which made me even more curious. I shifted my body around so that I could read without straining my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I met this girl, her name is Hope. But she doesn’t even know I exist”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>My breath caught in my throat. “Oh Landon” I sighed. “That’s not true”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes and thought back to when we first met. I was dealing with so much at that time, and Landon worked at the Mystic Grill. I remembered thinking that he had beautiful eyes and an incredible smile, but I was bad with social cues, and I had no idea he had even noticed me. I just thought he was being nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have such different memories from that day Landon,” I said out loud, knowing he couldn’t hear me but saying it nonetheless. “Guess that’s something we need to talk about” I chuckled, reaching out to him again. “I have to stop doing that” I moaned, pulling my hand back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell ringing in the background startled me, and Landon jumped up, dropping his journal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down to pick it up and found himself face to face with a foot that had plopped itself down on top of the journal. Landon groaned when he realized the foot belonged to the school bully, Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do we have here Kirby?” Connor leaned down and grabbed the journal. He flipped through and started to read, while Landon jumped at him. “Give it back, please” he begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s friends grabbed Landon by the arms and Connor just smirked at him. “I don’t think I will. This is interesting.” He continued flipping through the pages and laughed. I was on edge at this point, and all I wanted to do was punish Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see what’s in that puny head of yours foster kid” Connor teased. “Oh this is good” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the page up so his friends could read it. “You have one thing right Kirby. No girl would ever go for you.” His friends roared with laughter as Connor threw the book at Landon so that it smacked him hard in the chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you” Landon muttered under his breath and he leaned down to pick up his journal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor turned and glared at Landon. “What did you just say to me Kirby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon bit down on his lip and kept silent. Connor motioned to his friends and they grabbed Landon by the arms, and dragged him down the hallway. They pulled him into the boys’ bathroom and pushed him into a stall so that he was face first against the toilet. They rubbed his face against the porcelain while Connor stood over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Face it Kirby” Connor sneered. “This will be the only thing you will ever be kissing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They all laughed as they let go of him and walked out of the bathroom. Landon leaned his head against the back of the stall door and closed his eyes. I could see tears start to trickle down his cheeks, and his chest rise and fall with quiet sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only I could comfort him and tell him that everything would be ok. If I could tell him that I love  him more than anything in this world, and that I did notice him in the grill. I wish I could go back in the past and show him that I truly saw him, and prove to Connor that Landon is better than any of them. But I couldn’t. And the idea that Landon sat here, thinking that he would never truly be loved was as painful as the thought that I was born a mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I knew Landon’s future, and I knew our future. And despite all the pain and loss we both experienced, we found each other and we fell in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tingling in my side broke my train of thought and I lifted my shirt up to take a look. The wound had started to heal, if only slightly, and it looked less angry than it did before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s odd” I muttered to myself. “It’s like its healing…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something clicked in my brain as I stood there staring at the wound and I looked back at Landon on the ground. “I have to prove that I’m worthy” I repeated as the memory of my younger self came to mind. “But how does this all come together?” I furrowed my brows as I tried to pick apart what had just happened, but the more I couldn’t come up with anything, the more frustrated I got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m seeing Landon’s memories,” I said, trying to talk it out with myself, “wouldn’t it be about him?” I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. “No, that’s not it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I growled in frustration. “It’s not about Landon. It’s about me?” Something flickered in the back of my brain but I wasn’t able to fully grasp it. “Dad?” I called out, looking around and hoping he would show up. “I need help. Please?” I waited, but deep down I knew he wasn’t coming. The sound of Landon’s shoes scuffing against the floor caught my attention and I shifted myself so that I could see  him better. His skin was blotchy and his nose was red. He came out and braced his hands against the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wish I could have known what he was telling himself, but I saw a quick shift in his eyes as he slowly closed and opened them. “You’re stronger than you think Landon” I whispered to him as he walked past me towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I told him that once before, when we were in the motel room together. A blush filled my cheeks as I thought about that moment. A part of me was happy that Dr. Saltzman had walked in, but another part of me was still pretty angry that he had walked in. It was a conflicting time for me, because I wanted Landon so much, but I was also afraid of wanting him because I knew what that would mean. Love meant loss, and so I vowed never to love. I snorted. “So much for that vow” Now here I was, totally head over heels in love with Landon Kirby and I wasn’t sure I even deserved him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh” My eyes went wide at the realization that just hit me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you get it now?” my father’s voice cut through the air until he was standing right in front of me. I nodded. “I think so” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enlighten me little wolf” He had a glimmer in his eyes as he smirked at me. I stared at him for a minute, completely slack jawed. The likeness was incredible and it almost made me forget that he was only a figment of my own twisted imagination. “Um,” I mumbled, trying to gather my thoughts back together. “Landon is incredible,” I started, allowing my thoughts to process as I rambled. “He suffered so much pain growing up, and what makes it worse, is that it was by the hands of the people who were supposed to love him the most.” I took a breath. “Yet, he is still loving and kind and honest, and quite frankly, everything that I’m not”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slipped my teeth over my bottom lip and chewed on it while I thought about what to say next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never figure out why he loved me” I said softly, flicking my eyes up to my dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I even asked him once.” My thoughts flashed back to our time in the library one night after we had finished defeating the latest monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I stared at his hand as he held it out to me, waiting for me to take it. “Hope?” He looked at me softly, with his grey green eyes that I could get lost in, questioning me without words. But I knew what he was asking. I knew what taking his hand meant. I chewed on my bottom lip, hand frozen mid air, fighting with myself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn't I just slip my hand into his? It would be so easy. I love him, that wasn't the question, but something inside of me hesitated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> If Landon noticed he didn't say anything. Instead he just smiled at me, patience written all over his face as his hand held steady. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did I do to deserve him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then it hit me. The reason why my hand trembled. Why I couldn’t just take his hand. Why I stood here, frozen and afraid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not a good person. I’ve done horrible things. Things I could never take back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would someone as pure and kind as Landon want someone like me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> As if he could read my thoughts, Landon closed the distance between our bodies and pulled me against him. Out of habit, my hands found his chest and laid flat against it. I could feel his heartbeat thump softly under my fingertips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> It was my favorite feeling in the world and I closed my eyes as it soothed me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hope” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way he said my name made my whole body tremble. A small smile spread across his face and he flashed his teeth at me. “Have I told you how fond I am of the way your body responds to me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was being cheeky and I had to admire how adorable he looked at that moment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Words refused to come to my brain and so I just nodded. He chuckled and pulled his hand up and under my chin, tilting my head until my lips were close enough that he could lean in and kiss them softly. My knees went weak and he held me firmly with one arm wrapped around my waist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Do you know how much I love you?” he asked when he pulled his lips away from mine. My bottom lip shot out in response to him not kissing me anymore and he laughed again as his thumb slowly traced circles on my chin before finding its way up and over my lip. A small sigh escaped my lips and I cast my eyes downwards.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Hey, hey, hey" he said, running his hands up and down my arms. I struggled to find my voice, but when I finally tried to speak, it came out as a small squeak. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut before clearing my throat and trying again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Why do you love me?” I stepped away from him, wrapping my arms around myself to stop the shiver from losing the warmth of his touch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> He pinched his eyebrows together in confusion. The question clearly shocked him and he lowered his hands down to his side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The hesitation in his body was painful and I could feel myself start to panic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “You don’t have to answer that'' The words tumbled out of my mouth, quick and precise and colder than I had intended.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “No, Hope" he called out, reaching for me. “I was thrown by your question not because I don’t love you, but because I always wondered why someone as incredible as you would want someone.. you know.. boring…like me" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really think you’re boring?” I couldn’t believe that this beautiful, kind, rare human being standing in front of me would ever think he was anything but extraordinary. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I opened my mouth to tell him, but instead the need to have my lips against his was stronger than ever. I stepped towards him and fell into his arms when he instinctively brought them up and opened them for me. I kissed him softly as an idea popped into my head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I brought my hands up to his cheeks and laid them flat against him, making sure my fingers were spread open evenly for this to work. I closed my eyes and thought of all those moments that he was there for me, pushing the memories into his head so he could truly see himself as I saw him. When done, I stepped back again, leaving my hands on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m not a good person Landon'' I said, bringing my hands down. “But you… you are so much more than you believe yourself to be" I looked away, and sighed. “I don’t deserve you" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could feel the tears pushing against my eyes, threatening to come out. Landon stood there, mouth open In shock. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Oh Hope" he mumbled, coming to me and wrapping his arms around me once more. “You are always running around here, saving everyone without any hesitation or expectations. You are the hero that this school didn’t know it needed. I don’t know how I got lucky enough to be the one you chose to be with, but I know, without a doubt, that you are deserving of everything this world has to offer. And I vow to spend the rest of my life proving it to you" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He brought his lips down softly against mine again. “I love you Hope Mikaelson. Don’t ever doubt that my love for you isn’t true.“ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now” he said, stepping back, offering his hand to me again. “will you please come with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I looked down at his hand, before letting my eyes climb back up to his. His eyes felt like home to me, and I knew I could never let that go, not until he asked me to. I slid my hand Into his, watching as a smile spread across his face as I did so. “I will follow you anywhere Landon Kirby" and I meant it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still didn’t understand why he wanted me,” I whispered, “but I think that maybe that’s what I am supposed to prove now.” The thoughts jumped around as I tried to pick out the right words to say. “I need to prove that I’m worthy of him. Not to him, but to myself” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up into my dad’s eyes and watched as a smile slowly crossed his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you do that love?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet, but maybe that’s where that door leads to” I nodded, and lifted my hand to point behind him where a door had suddenly appeared. He didn’t turn to look, instead he just smiled at me, like he already knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do me a favor?” I asked him, blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you and I love mom, but I think I’m ready to see Landon again.I think it’s only right to have him on this part of the journey with me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My dad nodded. “Close your eyes love” he whispered and I did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar hand brushed my cheek and my eyes fluttered open. “Landon” I said softly, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here” he whispered, brushing back my hair. “I’ve missed you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath and traced my finger along his jawline. “I wish you were real” I mumbled, my voice cracking slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at me. “What if I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes. “Now isn’t really the time for my mind to be playing games” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope” I heard him say. He had a desperation in his voice that I hadn’t heard before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” I said, stepping away from him. “I can’t do this to myself. Not when I’m finally beginning to understand” I peeled my hand away from his face and set my sights on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to keep going” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon let out a soft groan, but nodded at me. “Let’s go then” and he offered me his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do this next part together”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand was still grasped in mine as we went through the door. </p><p>“You’re still with me?” I gasped, surprised. “I thought I had to do this alone”</p><p>He smiled at me and pulled me into him until my chest was pressing against his. “I told you, we can do this next part together”</p><p>As I stared into his eyes, my mind started to go fuzzy. I swore I could feel his heartbeat under my fingertips and I softly strummed them against his chest. He was intoxicating and I didn’t want to let go, but I knew I had to if I was to keep going. I cleared my throat and peeled myself away from him. I felt my cheeks warm as I looked away, trying to catch my breath.</p><p>“Everything ok?” he asked softly, laying his hand on my back. His touch caused electric currents to pulse up my spine and I jumped. “Yeah” I said breathlessly. “Yeah, great.” </p><p>I was practically panting by this point and I felt like I needed to sit down for a few minutes. My legs tumbled out from underneath me and I fell, expecting to land hard on the ground, but Landon was quick and he wrapped his arms around me, keeping me steady. Anger flamed just on the edges of my mind and I pushed him off me. “Please. Stop” </p><p>I crossed my arms over my chest and clenched my teeth tight together. My emotions were all over the place and it felt like they were fighting with each other to see who would take control first. </p><p>He took a step towards me and I whipped my hand out, stopping him. “I think it’s best if you stay there. I need to focus and you are making me crazy!” </p><p>He chuckled and winked at me. “Fine. I’ll stay in my lane.” I sighed loudly. “Thank you” He nodded, a smile breaking out onto his face. I shook my head at  him as he stared at me, but after a few minutes I couldn’t help but smile back. I slapped him on the shoulder playfully, “You always do that!”<br/>He shrugged like he didn’t know what I was talking about, which made me laugh. “It’s actually one of the reasons I fell in love with you” and his eyes went wide. “Oh?” he said, moving in closer. I nodded. “You always know how to make me smile” and I felt the blush creep back into my cheeks.</p><p>He brought his hand up and lightly traced his thumb along my cheek. “You have the most beautiful smile” he whispered. My heart started to thump loudly in my chest and my eyelids fluttered as he stood there drawing hearts on my cheek with his thumb. My lips felt dry and I licked at them, breathing heavily. “I…” I mumbled out, feeling tongue twisted while staring at his lips. “I miss you” I whispered, nothing else coming to my mind. And then I sighed and pulled away. “I miss him so much that I’m fooling myself right now. You aren’t real and all I can think about is kissing you. How messed up is that?” I groaned, stomping my foot. </p><p>“Focus Hope!” I told myself, wrapping my arms around my waist. I turned away from Landon and scanned my surroundings. I recognized the clock tower immediately, and not too far from there was the Mystic Grill. I gasped when I saw myself, and my Uncle Elijah sitting at a table outside the grill. </p><p>“Is this Landon’s memory, or mine?” I stumbled forwards, my eyes set on my past self. This memory was still very clear in my mind, even now, and I could probably recite what was said word for word. </p><p>I felt Landon’s hand on my back and I turned to him. “You know,” he said, watching the memory, “I rehearsed that speech inside before I brought you the milkshake” He laughed and flicked his eyes at me quickly before looking back. “I was so nervous”</p><p>My mouth opened and closed slowly as I processed what he just said. “How do you…” I mumbled, pinching my brows together in confusion. </p><p>He lifted his hand to my face and touched the bridge of my nose, and laughed softly. </p><p>“You are adorable when you crinkle your nose like this” My breath hitched in my throat. “That wasn’t an answer…” I whispered. </p><p>“I know” He said, dropping his hand and sighing. “Landon..” I called out as he walked away from me. “Something isn’t right here” He stopped walking, but kept his back to me. “And what makes you say that Hope?” </p><p>“I don’t know,” I said, shrugging. “It’s just, this feels different. It’s the first memory of us together, and it’s not about you.. I mean, everything I’ve seen so far has been painful memories about you, and this.. Well.. this one doesn’t seem to fit with all the rest”</p><p>I sighed. “Not to mention, this is the first time I haven’t been alone” I pointed to him, trying to prove my point. “I’m just wondering if maybe this moment means more than we realized”</p><p>I was rambling now, but my brain felt like it was working overtime trying to figure everything out.</p><p>“Maybe we unlocked the next level.. Or something like that” I threw my hands up in the air, frustrated and tired.</p><p>Landon laughed. “You’re right Hope” He moved towards me slowly. “You know, if you think about it, this is where our story truly begins. This is the catalyst that got the ball rolling, so to speak.”</p><p>“How?” I asked, hanging onto his every word and drifting slowly towards him. </p><p>“Because I finally asked you out..” he whispered, closing the distance between us. “You turned me down though” My cheeks went bright red and I squeezed my lips together as he grinned at me. “Yeah but-” I protested and he only winked at me which made me roll my eyes. “I was dealing with a lot at the time Landon. I thought I was going to die” </p><p>“I know Hope,” he said, being serious now. “I mean, I know now. I’m curious though…” He chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought about how to word the next question. “What, I mean, why did you change your mind and come to me that night?” </p><p>“Uh, shouldn’t you know this? You are me after all right? Kind of an odd question to ask” </p><p>“Humor me” he said, curling his hands into his pockets and kicking at the ground. “Maybe you need to admit it to yourself..” I opened my mouth to reply but closed it quickly as I thought about it. “Yeah, maybe” I repeated. </p><p>I shrugged as I tried to think of the reason. “I don’t know. My uncle I guess. He seemed to like you, and I’m guessing that he figured if I was going to die that night, that I should at least have some happiness beforehand maybe” I sighed. “I never thought about it really” </p><p>“Was he right?” Landon asked, his breath catching in his throat. </p><p>“I mean, yeah. He was. I didn’t want to say no to you Landon. I wanted, more than anything, to be normal, and go out with the cute boy who was asking me on a date”</p><p>I softly traced my fingers along his jaw causing him to close his eyes at my touch. </p><p>“I liked you, even then. I just didn’t think I deserved to”</p><p>I pulled away from him. “I still don’t know if I do”</p><p>A single tear fell down my cheek and he reached out to wipe it away with his thumb. </p><p>“Why don’t you think you deserve to be happy Hope?” His hand remained on my cheek and I leaned into it. </p><p>“Because of who I am. I make so many mistakes, Landon. I’m rash and I act without thinking sometimes.. I mean, I jumped into Malivore because I thought it was the right thing to do. All I ended up doing was causing grief for everyone, especially you. I’m not a nice person. And I honestly don’t know if I want to be. Things were easier when I was able to hide. It made sense. Now, well, now I have all this responsibility on my shoulders and I feel like I have to be the hero.” I groaned and stepped back. “I’m not meaning to complain, I’m really not. I like being able to use my powers for good, and I have had a better life since,well, since you came back into it.” I ran my hands through my hair, collecting myself. “And I guess a part of it is that I’m really trying to make up for all the mistakes I made before. I’m trying to be better. But I want to be selfish too Landon. I want to choose us. And I feel like sometimes I’m not allowed to, because if I did, then the world would end or something.. It’s stupid” My lip trembled as I looked up at him, letting him know that my rant was over.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s stupid Hope” he said softly, reaching out for me. </p><p>I stepped back again and let out a frustrated moan. “I want you Landon, but at what cost?”</p><p>He froze, his hand in mid air reaching out, but he pulled back and let his arms hang at his sides.</p><p>He had a quiet calm to his face, but his eyes flashed with rage. “Hope” he said between gritted teeth. “You, of all people, deserve love the most. When I think about all you have been through, and all you have lost, and how you are still standing and fighting for everybody else, it’s obvious how much you deserve happiness.” He took a deep breath and softened slightly. “You are so ready to fight for everyone else, so why aren’t you willing to fight for yourself?”</p><p>“Landon-” I whispered, “I’m sorry-” I reached out for him but he shrugged me off. </p><p>“This was the night I fell in love with you, you know” he whispered, his back to me. </p><p>“From the moment you tapped me on the shoulder, I knew you were the only one for me”</p><p>He had tears in his eyes as he looked back at me. “I knew that it wasn’t our time yet, but that didn’t matter to me. I’ve always known Hope. It’s always been you.” </p><p>“I--how do I know this?” I was so confused. “You’re supposed to be me right? My conscience? You’re not real, so how do I know this?” </p><p>He sighed. “You don’t.” </p><p>“Then how--” and I gasped as it hit me. “It’s you..” He gave a little tilt of his chin, confirming my suspicions. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. “Landon!”<br/>I nestled my head into his neck, peppering it with kisses. “Why didn’t you tell me?” I whispered against his skin. </p><p>“I tried. You didn’t believe me” He pulled me back to look me in the eyes, but kept his hands on my arms. </p><p>“How?” I asked, confused and happy all at the same time. </p><p>“I don’t know Hope.” he said, licking his lips. “One moment I was in this hallway of mirrors and talking to myself, and the next I’m standing in front of you”</p><p>“Your younger self?” I asked giggling.</p><p>“Yeah, long story” and when I didn’t stop giggling, he gave me a look of confusion. </p><p>“OK?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s just, I saw my younger self too. And my dad, and my mom..”</p><p>“Oh” he said, looking slightly relieved. “That makes sense as to why you didn’t think I was real” and he laughed.</p><p>“Who did you see?” I asked out of curiosity.</p><p>Landon smiled. “The only person I wanted to see.” He said. “You”</p><p>“Me?” I repeated and he nodded. I blushed and he brought his hands up to my face.</p><p>“Can I kiss you now?” he asked, moving his face in closer so that our noses were touching.</p><p>I rolled my eyes to the side, pretending to think about it. “Hmmm” I teased, making him smile. </p><p>“Well, if you don’t want to,” he said, pulling away and shrugging. My mouth dropped open in surprise. “Get over here” I cried and pulled him into me until there was no space between our bodies. My fingers curled themselves into his hair as my lips crashed against his. This kiss was hot and messy and more passionate than any of our kisses had ever been. </p><p>We were both needy, and overflowing with emotions that could only be let out in each other. Our hands were tangled in each other’s hair, pulling at each other with a need that we had never fully explored before. </p><p>I was the first to pull away, breathing heavily. His lips were bruised and I reached out to run my thumb softly over them. “God, I’ve missed you Landon” I panted. “But as much as I want to continue, we need to keep moving ahead.” He nodded. “You’re right. We’ve gotten this far.”</p><p>“So where do we go from here?” I asked, sliding my hand into his. I had gone too long without touching him, and feeling the warmth from his hand calmed me. </p><p> </p><p>“About time you asked” A small voice piped up. Young Hope was leaning against a tree, watching us. “I’ve only been here watching the two of you.. Bleh” she said, making a face. </p><p>I laughed. “You won’t feel that way one day” I winked at Landon and he smirked.</p><p>“Whatever” she said, waving her hand. “You still have things to figure out Hope.”</p><p>I looked at Landon and then back at her. “What about him?” </p><p>Young me sighed. “He figured out what he needed to. He was easy” </p><p>She pointed at me. “You, however, are a whole other story.” She rolled her eyes at me. </p><p>“But,” she said and then nodded at Landon, “He wanted to help you. And for some reason, his wish was granted. Be grateful. Because I don’t think you’d figure it out without him.”</p><p>I stared slack jawed at her. “What are you implying?” I asked angrily. </p><p>“Your fates are tied together somehow. And you were struggling. Somehow you called him to you, or he called to you, either way he’s here in your test. So now the test has changed, and everything is thrown off balance.”</p><p>“Test? You seem like you know a whole lot for someone who said they didn’t know anything”</p><p>She shrugged. “And if I had told you everything, where would that have led you? No, the whole point is for the lovers to figure things out on their own”</p><p>“Lovers?” That had piqued Landon’s interest. Young me smiled at him. “Poor choice of words. All I mean is that the golden arrow ties two people together. You have to be in love with each other for it to work properly, otherwise, it's a death sentence. But here you are, so I guess you can be happy in the thought that your love is genuine and real.”</p><p>Landon and I looked at each other. “Yeah, I never doubted that” he said, turning back to her.</p><p>“But” she continued, “there is something different about the two of you. It’s not just love. It’s something more. The arrow is affecting the two of you differently. I mean, you both have things to figure out, which is a usual part of all this, but the two paths have never crossed before. Each person had to go their own way, and would wake up when they figured it out. Landon refused to wake up” She glared at him. </p><p>“Instead you came to her” and she pointed at me. “Why?”</p><p>Landon shrugged. “I knew she needed me. And I needed her. I couldn’t stand the thought of her being here alone”</p><p>“Well,” Younger me groaned. “This is giving me a headache. The two of you need to work together now and work out what Hope needs to leave this place.”</p><p>“And if we don’t?” I asked her, gripping Landon’s hand tighter than I meant to until he yelped. </p><p>“Sorry,” I whispered, looking over at him quickly. </p><p>“If you don’t, then you don’t wake up. And he does.” </p><p>“What?” Landon yelled, taking a step towards her. She didn’t make a move, only shook her head at him. “I’m just the messenger Landon. If you don’t like it, then don’t get hit by the golden arrow next time”</p><p>Landon huffed and pulled away from me. “I didn't,” he said, clenching his jaw. “Raf stabbed me”</p><p>“He what?” I yelled. “I’m going to kill him”</p><p>Landon shook his head. “Don’t bother. He was under the Necromancer’s control”</p><p>My mouth fell open. “What did you say?”</p><p>Landon fell to the ground. “Raf is dead already. It’s not his fault”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Landon” I said, trying to console him. </p><p>“Now isn’t the time Hope,” he said, getting up and wiping his eyes. “Right now it's about us. So let’s get this figured out so we can go home”</p><p>He turned to young me. “Anything else we need to know?” </p><p>She shook her head. “Not right now, but I’ll be here when the time comes”</p><p>He held his hand out to me. “Let’s go prove once and for all that our love will overcome anything” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait, Landon '' I said, tugging at his arm. ‘We should think about what we just learned first before we go jumping through another door.”</span>
  <span>Landon sighed and shook his head. “You heard her. We need to figure this out or you won’t wake up!” His cheeks were red and he was getting frustrated. There was a panic in his eyes that wasn't there before and I knew he was scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know” I soothed, running my hand through his hair, “but if I can learn anything from my mistakes lately, it's that we can’t just go jumping into things”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know Hope--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon,” I said softly, “she said we changed things. Somehow, our relationship changed the game. So how do we know that the outcome will remain the same? We’ve overcome so much already. I know this won’t be our downfall” I hoped that I sounded convincing, because at this point, I wasn’t even sure I believed myself what I was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to take any chances. I will not live in a world where you don’t exist. I wasn’t just blowing smoke with Pothos. I meant every word Hope” Landon tilted my chin up so that my eyes could meet his. “I know that we can do this. I know our love will survive. I’m just trying to make sure you do as well” He leaned in and kissed me softly before pulling away from me and walking towards the door that appeared after my younger self had disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared too, Landon” I whispered, looking away from him. “But that’s not going to help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon threw his hands up in the air. “Dammit Hope, this is serious! This isn’t a game.” Landon looked like he was on the verge of tears, and I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. “I know Landon, I know” I laid my head against his chest, and could feel his heart thump against my ear. His breathing was ragged and I could feel his chest rise and fall as he tried to calm down. He nestled his face into my hair and kissed the top of my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Hope,” he begged. “I can’t lose you again”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know” I mumbled against his chest, wrapping my arms tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed my arms and pushed me back so he could look at me. “What exactly were you told when you first woke up here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My brows creased as I tried to remember. “I don’t know, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think Hope” he pleaded. “It might help”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something about proving that I’m worthy.. I thought that it meant that I had to prove it to you, but I think it meant that I have to prove it to myself”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon thought for a moment. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his head, almost like he was trying to collect his thoughts with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ok,” he muttered softly to himself as he thought, “that makes sense”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon opened his eyes and looked into mine. “You said it yourself. You don’t think you deserve to be happy. To be loved. No matter how much other people tell you that you do, you won’t actually believe it until you convince yourself”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head at him and smiled. “What?” He asked, lifting his eyebrow as he asked the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just love how your brain works” I ran my hand through his hair and tucked a curl behind his ear. “You have no idea how much I missed doing that,” I said laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Doing what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The little things. You know, being able to reach out and touch your cheek” I moved my hand to his cheek, softly brushing it with my fingers. “Or, feel your heartbeat under my fingertips” My hand slid down to his chest and rested over his heart. I strummed my fingers along with the rhythm. “I’ll never get tired of this melody” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spread across Landon’s face. “Anything else?” he asked, winking at me and making me laugh. I nodded. “Plenty”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to share?” His voice lowered, so it sounded more like a growl due to the raspiness of it, but it was soothing to my ears. “That” I laughed, winking at him. “Your voice, I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he brought his hand up to my face, I felt my cheeks get warmer. “My voice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I simply nodded, focusing on the intensity of his eyes. “There’s just something about it” I breathed out, my eyelids fluttering as his thumb ran across my bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else?” he whispered, leaning in so close to me that his breath warmed my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled him to me, no longer able to hold back. His hand that was on my face was now in my hair, pulling at it gently, making me moan against his mouth. I could feel his teeth lightly nibble my bottom lip and I moaned again. My hands were on his face, locking him in place so that he couldn't get away from me. I didn’t want the kiss to end. The longer we kissed, the more desperate I became, and it was obvious from the way his other hand was exploring my body now, that he felt the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled away, breathing heavily. “Landon” I panted. I held my hand up between us to give us space. I could hear him gasping, and his heart racing. I smirked at him. “Maybe we should remain at a 2 foot distance for now?” I suggested, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, running his hand through his hair, “maybe we should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I’m complaining at all Landon, because--wow-- but, it feels like the moment you are close enough to touch, I can’t control myself” My face turned a dark shade of red at that confession and I looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon chuckled. “You know every guy wishes his girlfriend would say that to him, but, yeah, I feel that too” He took a moment to think about it. “You think it's a consequence of us changing the game?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly” I replied, feeling a little disappointed. “So this means that I can’t kiss you anymore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pouted a little, showing my displeasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not forever, Hope” he laughed, obviously pleased with my reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kissing you is like breathing for me, Hope. I need it to live” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes at him. “You are so cheesy,” I giggled. “But I love that about you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon smirked. “You might have to make me a list when we get out of this” He teased. “Now, should we continue?” He motioned towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go” I brushed my hand against my lips, still remembering Landon’s kiss, and smiled to myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can control yourself enough to hold my hand?” Landon asked, winking at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes. “Can you?” I reached out and laced my fingers through his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, we pushed through the door until we were standing on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like a forest, or maybe a swamp, I wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know this place?” Landon asked me, looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems vaguely familiar” I could hear voices off in the distance, but it just sounded like people laughing and singing. “I thought we were seeing memories of the two of us?” This thing just kept getting more and more confusing and I was tired of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that was only because I hijacked the memory somehow? Like I wasn’t supposed to walk through that first door” He let go of my hand and walked around. “I’m not supposed to be here, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah.” I said, nodding. “So where do we start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon shrugged. “Towards the voices I guess”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” I muttered, still very confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My body froze at my name being called out. “It can’t be” I said, my whole body shaking. Landon looked behind me where the voice was coming from. “Oh my god” he stammered, his face draining of all color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope!” the voice called again, getting closer to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly turned around as my mother’s arms wrapped themselves around me, squeezing me tight. She ran her hands through my hair, pulling at me with a desperate need to feel me close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here? Hope! Why are you here?” She pulled back and shook me by the arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--” but I was tongue-tied. I looked back at Landon, who was just as confused as I was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tore myself away from her and stepped back. Hurt flashed across her eyes and she clasped her hands in front of her body. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she gazed at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” I said, shaking my head at her, “But how is this happening? How can you touch me? And what is this memory? I don’t have any recollection of it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon slipped his hand in mine, squeezing it for reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think this is a memory Hope” Landon said softly,  staring at me and my mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mother looked as confused as I felt as she shifted her gaze back and forth between the two of us.  “This is the after-life Hope” she said, twirling her finger in my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” I cried out, suddenly feeling dizzy. “How is this possible?” I grabbed onto Landon’s shoulder to steady myself. “Am I dead?” I looked at Landon who was as white as a ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” He muttered, shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached out for my mom. “Is it really you?” I whispered, my voice trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it's me baby” She took me in her arms again and began to smooth down my hair like she used to do when I was upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments before she finally acknowledged Landon who was standing beside me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped back. “And who’s this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon cleared his throat and offered her his hand. “I’m Landon” He said, smiling at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him and then back at me a few times before it finally clicked and a smile spread across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember what I told you a couple years ago?” she asked, raising her eyebrows in emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “Yeah” I blushed at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And is this--?” she motioned at him. I nodded again. “He is”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom looked Landon up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know she’s special right?” she asked him, using her alpha voice now and not her mom voice. I sighed and shook my head. Landon only smiled. “She’s amazing” he replied, and my mom nodded at him like he had passed her test. “I like him,” she said, turning to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I don’t approve?” A booming voice roared out from the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to look, my heart thumping. “How do I know that anyone is right for my little girl?” the voice called out again, but this time my Dad walked out with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” I looked at my mom and then back at my dad. “You’re here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course sweetheart” my dad said, coming up to me and planting a kiss on my forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Klaus Mikaelson said with a booming voice and looking over at Landon. “Tell me why you think you are right for my Hope”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought-- I mean, the Necromancer said that you weren’t at peace” I stood in front of Landon protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” my dad asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you didn’t know him!” I gestured with my hand emphatically. “Sorry” I said. “Long story”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled and hugged my dad. “I’ve really missed you” I whispered into his ear and I could feel him hug me tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So” Klaus said as he let me go, “Go on and introduce us to the boy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah” I mumbled, turning to Landon and holding out my hand to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Landon. My boyfriend.” A blush creeped into my cheeks. I never thought I would get to introduce him to my parents and this moment felt surreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember you” Klaus said, narrowing his eyes. “You were the boy she danced with in the town square”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon nodded. “Yes sir” I could feel his hand get sweaty, and there was a slight tremble to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly are you?” My mom asked, interrupting my father before he could respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” I gasped. She only shrugged. “He has a unique scent to him, I was curious”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes and Landon chuckled. “I’m a Phoenix” He flashed a quick smile at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” My mom looked Landon up and down, curiosity on her face, “I had no idea they even existed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a lot has happened since you’ve been gone” I muttered under my breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I talk to the boy alone?” My dad gripped Landon’s shoulder but kept his gaze on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t hurt him.” I groaned and Landon comforted me. “It’s ok Hope” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched my father and Landon walk away and my mom grabbed my hand, pulling my attention back to her. “He’s cute” she whispered, a big smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me all about him”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had wanted to introduce Landon to my parents more than anything in the world, and now it was finally happening and I couldn’t help but feel nervous about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I still wasn’t even sure this was real and I was afraid to find out, because that would mean losing them all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he, uh, I love him mom” I looked over at him and saw him smiling at my dad, which made me feel slightly better. “And he loves me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed. “I couldn’t imagine life without him. He’s so good. And kind. And everything I’m not”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom put her arm around my shoulders. “Oh honey,” she soothed. “You are all those things too. I’m sure if I asked Landon why he loved you, he would have a similar answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head at her. “ A lot has happened since you died mom” I felt a tear roll down my cheek. “I’ve done a lot of things wrong” She wiped my face with her hand. “But you’ve done a lot of things right too Hope” she murmured to me, her fingers resting on my cheek briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to be alive to know that” She leaned against me, bumping shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should allow yourself to be happy. Don’t fall under the Mikaelson curse. Be better than us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon and my dad interrupted us before I could respond, and I was grateful for the distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed chummy which made me a little nervous. “Everything ok?” I asked Landon, flicking my eyes quickly over to my dad and then back to Landon. He nodded. “Yeah, everything is great. Your dad was just letting me know what I could expect if I ever hurt you” Landon gulped, and squeezed his lips together. My dad patted him on the back, and grinned. “Dad!” I groaned, and he laughed. “It’s ok Hope. He won me over. It was just a fair warning, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face got serious suddenly and a shadow flashed through his eyes. “Landon told me about what’s been happening, both at the school and whatever it is that brought you to us right now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My dad quickly filled my mom in, while I pulled Landon aside to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What really happened with you and my dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged."We just talked. Honestly. I think he just wanted to make sure my feelings for you were real" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh" I said, looking back at my parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Landon?" I shifted my gaze back to him. "Why do you think we're here? It feels so real. They feel so real.. I don't understand" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a breath before answering. "I've been thinking about that this whole time, Hope. And, honestly, I think you needed their approval. You need them to tell you that you are allowed to love, because you are afraid that being happy without them makes you forget them somehow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took me in his arms. "You feel guilty about moving on, but moving on is ok, Hope. Loving me won't make you forget them. You can be happy and still miss them"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You figured that out on your own?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and chuckled. "No, your dad helped me, when we were talking before. He knew you would put on a brave face, and asked me to be honest with him. I do think it was kind of a test too" He laughed. "Just to make sure I was worthy of you" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he passed with flying colors, love" My parents came up behind us, and my dad grinned, overhearing our conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope," my mom said softly, smiling at me. "All we want is for you to be happy." She tucked my hair back behind my shoulder. She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I've never seen you smile the way you do when you're with him" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She softly brushed my cheek. "Choose love, my girl. " She gazed over at Landon. "When it's this special, it's worth fighting for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled at her and looked over at Landon, who was watching me with soft eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom?" I whispered, keeping my eyes on Landon still. "Do you believe in soulmates?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hope, we should keep moving" His gaze fell upon the door that had appeared after my mom's and my talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Landon, please." I cried, "I can't say goodbye to them yet. I can't! I need more time" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to hyperventilate and my whole body felt like it was vibrating. Landon laid his hands on my cheeks, "Shh, Hope. Close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice" I did as he said, concentrating on the warmth of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Landon," I whispered, "how do I let them go again?" Tears escaped from under my closed lashes and he moved his thumb up to wipe them away. I felt his lips against mine, and my breathing evened out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not trying to take them away from you, Hope. I just-- I want you to live"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes fluttered open and locked onto his. "I know. But they're my parents, Landon. And I just got them back"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he said. "How could I ask you to give them up?" He sighed, looking at the door and then back at me. "Ok, we can stay. But promise that eventually you will walk through that door with me" I nodded. "I will." He smiled and caressed my cheek one more time before letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My parents weren't happy I was staying and both agreed with Landon. But they relented like Landon had when they saw how upset I was. </span>
  <span>When Dad saw me shivering, him and Landon made a fire and the four of us sat around it, talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon and I caught my parents up on what had been happening the past two years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope, I can't believe you thought sacrificing yourself was the right move" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, hello, you're one to talk. Both of you actually" I looked at both my parents and Landon laughed. "I can definitely see who Hope takes after." I playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Let's face it guys," I continued, "I'm exactly like the both of you. And I finally understand now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understand what?" My dad asked, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why you did what you did." I said softly, shifting my gaze to my boyfriend. I knew this was a touchy subject for him and he always seemed to withdraw into himself whenever it was brought up. His gaze fell and he was picking at the log we were sitting on. My dad must have noticed because he cleared his throat and changed the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, your dad is a literal mud pit, your mom is human and you're a Phoenix?" Klaus shook his head with disbelief. "I lived a long life and that is honestly the strangest thing I've ever heard" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon shrugged his shoulders. "Just think how I felt after finding out. I spent my whole life in foster care, wondering about my parents and why they gave me up. I thought once I grew up,  I could find them and be a family, but things don't always work out the way you want." Landon shifted his gaze away and took a deep breath. I leaned my head on his shoulder and squeezed his knee in support. He laced his fingers through mine and flashed me a quick smile. "Then I found your daughter.  And I realized that she's all the family I need."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My dad watched us with a pained look on his face. "We have a lot more in common that I'd care to admit Landon," he said, poking at the fire. "I'm sure Hope filled you in on our background yes?" Landon nodded. "Somewhat" I sighed. "I didn't tell him everything, Dad. I didn't think it was my story to tell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart," he turned his eyes to me, "Our family history IS your story to tell. And you don't have to protect me. I know I'm not the good guy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom reached out and patted his back. "You gave up your life to protect our daughter. I'd say you're the good guy in her story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon smiled. "I'm really glad I got the chance to meet you both." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed. "At least the golden arrow did something right" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both my parents flashed me a look of concern. "My darling Hope," my mom said sadly, "you know you can't stay much longer. As much as I want you here, you don't belong. Neither of you do" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head. "Mom, no" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kneeled in front of me and took one of my hands in hers, and offered Landon her other one, which he took. "Seeing the two of you together make me so happy. Happier than I have been in a long time. But we didn't give up our lives for you to give up yours, Hope. So go. Please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over at Landon. "Take care of her for me, ok?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For us" my dad corrected her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon nodded and squeezed her hand. "I promise. For the rest of my life." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kept shaking my head. "No. You guys can't just decide for me. I don't want to leave"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt Landon's hand on my shoulder. "You promised me Hope. You said you would walk through that door with me" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know!" I shouted, my heart breaking. "But how-- owww" Pain tore through my body like a bullet. My hands flew to my side and I toppled over. "Hope!" I heard my father yell as he jumped towards me. I felt Landon's fingers under my shirt,  lifting it up gently and I screamed in pain as they brushed against my skin. "It's the arrow," Landon said with a shaky voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But weren't you the one that got hit with it?" Voices started to merge together and I couldn't make sense of who was talking anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I did, but it connected us somehow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not healing. Why isn't she healing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a magical curse Klaus. It's not that simple."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to get her through the door"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to lose her again"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope, we're going to pick you up"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can she even hear us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's getting worse. How is she getting worse?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on. It's just over here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My body felt like it was on fire as whoever it was picked me up. I tried to open my eyes but they were glued shut. "Mom" I called out, my voice cracking. "Shh, I'm here baby. You'll feel better soon" I felt hands on my face and my head, smoothing back my hair. "She's all sweaty and feverish"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did it progress this fast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're almost there"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Landon, take care of my girl"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was in and out of consciousness at this point, and I couldn't focus anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swore I could feel lips on my forehead, but I had no idea who they belonged to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye Hope" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up with a throbbing headache. My hands immediately went to my head and I groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awake" I heard Landon whisper to me, and his hands were on me, caressing my hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Landon, what happened?" I sat up and  looked around in a panic. "My parents?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They aren't here, Hope. We went through the door"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No! Why?" My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to throw up. Landon's arms wrapped around my body, pulling me to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope, we had to go. We had to!" His voice was laced with fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No we didn't!" I screamed at him. "I was happy! And we were all together. The four of us. We could have stayed. We could have been a family!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what about everyone else, Hope? What about Lizzie, and Josie, and Dr. Saltzman? What about that family?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care," I pouted, knowing that wasn't true but I was too angry and sad to admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you do" Landon countered me, calling my bluff. "And just what would you have had me do, Hope? You were dying!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I squeezed my eyes shut tight and pounded my fists against his chest. "I don't care. You should have just let me die. They were my parents,  Landon, my parents-" I gave up and buried my head into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held me tighter, clinging to me with his strong arms. "You don't mean that," he growled. "You are not allowed to give up on me Hope. You promised!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not giving up," I whispered into his chest, "I just want them back"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know" He pushed his lips against my forehead, lingering for a few minutes before pulling away. "I can't understand what you are going through Hope, but I know that if I lost you, I would do whatever it took to have you back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sniffled and looked up into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Landon. This isn't fair to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to explain Hope and you definitely don't have to apologize for missing your parents. But please, fight through this, if not for you then for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain in Landon's face was evident, and it hurt me to see it. I hated that he was upset at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess she was right" I mumbled and he looked at me quizzically. "Who was?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me." I replied. "Younger me," I corrected myself. "She said I wouldn't be able to do this without you. She was right"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope," he said, tucking his finger under my chin, "She wasn't right. You are strong enough to do this without me. But I am glad that I'm here with you. Because I don't think I could handle seeing you laying there lifeless, and not be able to do anything about it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know the feeling Landon" I whispered,  thinking back to when we first found out about him being a Phoenix. He must have clued into what I was thinking about because he leaned in and kissed me softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Let's not think about that anymore. We need to keep moving. What happened back there was scary. Why didn't you tell me that you were marked by the arrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think about it. And it looked like it was getting better right before you came back to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," I said,  stretching my body, "it feels better now" I lifted up my shirt to look, and was shocked to see only a light pink star shaped scar where the wound used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped. "It's gone!" Landon pressed his palm against my bare skin and the heat from his hand sent shivers up my body. I laid my hand over his, holding it there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you do that?" I whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do what?" His mouth was only inches from mine, and his hot breath on my lips was intoxicating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make my whole body come alive whenever you touch me" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon's shoulders swayed slightly but he didn't say a word. Instead he moved in closer, almost in slow motion, as I licked my lips waiting for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were full of desire, and they were locked onto mine. I slid my hand up his arm as he slid his around my waist. His other hand slipped into my hair, tangling his fingers up in it and tugging lightly as he pulled me towards him to close the small empty space between us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally kissed me, I moaned against his lips and I felt his mouth curl up into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I placed my other hand on his waist, and as I pulled his hips against my own, he jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled back, "are you ok?" He nodded and pulled me to him again. "I'm ok. It's fine." His hand on the small of my back and his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt distracted me enough to not push it, until I curled my fingers into his shirt and brushed his side once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with his mouth against mine, I could still feel him wince in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled away again, dropping my hands from his body and taking a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Landon," I said and he refused to meet my eyes. I watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took as he stood there in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is going on? How did you get hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his gaze up to me, with a hint of annoyance on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing Hope. Don't worry about it" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can I not worry about it Landon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped towards him. "What did you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon sighed and threw his hands up. "I panicked, ok?!" He turned his back to me and began to pace. "I thought you were dying. You wouldn't wake up, so I begged her to come to us. I needed answers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her?" I asked, knowing the answer but still needing the clarity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You.. little you-- I couldn't lose you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon rubbed his face with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made a choice, Hope." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What choice, Landon?" My voice was harsh and cold, as the anger swelled up inside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon hesitated before tucking his fingers under his shirt and lifting it up, revealing the angry, bloody wound that I had only a few hours before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped in shock. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is-- How is that even possible?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his shirt and shrugged. "I asked her if I could take your place. I couldn't see you in pain anymore. She wasn't going to do it at first, but I think she's actually amused by this whole thing. It's twisted if you think about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Landon, focus!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She finally agreed. But she would only let me take the wound, not the test. She says you still have a lot to learn"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head in confusion. "Why would I do this to myself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not really you, Hope. She only takes that shape because it's familiar. I don't even know if it's a she actually. Whatever it is,  it's the keeper of whatever this place is"  He motioned around with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Landon," I said softer this time and moving towards him, "why would you do this for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his hands into mine, "because if something happens, you will still wake up. And you need to wake up Hope. You are important to the world, and they need you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away from me and dropped my hands. "If we don't finish this, then at least I will have done something worthwhile. I won't let you be the hero who falls, Hope. I promised you that I would make sure you were still standing at the end of this and I intend to keep that promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Landon, no" I cried. My stomach dropped at his words. I wanted to go to him, but my feet were frozen in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell her to switch it back" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon shook his head. "She won't. It's done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's not!" I screamed. "Don't do this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Without you, I don't have anything I want to live for. Raf is dead. They need you, Hope, not me. Who is going to need me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me!" I screamed. "I need you Landon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon's face fell and he ran to me, sweeping me into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok Hope, because we are going to figure this out. We will. And we will both wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sobbed against his chest. "Promise me that we will go back together. Ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon kissed the top of my head and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Landon couldn't promise her that though. He knew the deal he had made. Her life for his. There was a small chance they could get out of this together, but the window of time was getting shorter and Landon didn't have the heart to tell Hope. He wasn't allowed to figure things out for her, as he was warned there would be consequences. He knew that his time of death was getting closer, he could feel it, but he wasn't afraid, because in the end, he knew Hope would be ok. And that's all that mattered to him. If he learned one thing from this, it was that Hope was his soulmate, and fate always had a way of working out somehow. It was all up to Hope now.) </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hope” Landon whispered, while caressing my back. “I love you, you know that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I peeled my face away from his chest and looked him in the eyes. “Don’t you dare do that” I cried, and slid my hand up so that it rested just under his jawline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” He asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say goodbye” I whispered, kissing him lightly and then pushing myself out of his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth was open, and I could see that he was thinking about what he could say to me, but he didn't. Instead he just sighed and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tore my gaze away from his eyes so I could see where the door had led us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon,” I gasped, “It’s us” I lifted my hand up and pointed behind him. He twirled around to see what I was looking at and he let out a small gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were in the town square, and Landon was sitting on a bench with headphones in. I was behind him fighting what turned out to be a Cyclops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed Landon’s hand and pulled him down to be closer to the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes grew wide as he watched me fight and kill the Cyclops. He watched as the other him, turned and saw me, and how we stared at each other, embers flying through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was almost magical” I laughed nervously. “All I wanted was for you to see me, but once you did, it was like my heart stopped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was mesmerized, Hope. It was like I knew you were there, and I recognized you somehow, but I didn’t know why. My heart sped up the moment I met your eyes. You were all I could think about. That’s why I searched for you afterwards”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at me and gave me a slight smile. “Why didn’t you tell me who you were?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes and pulled my hand away from him. “I wasn’t planning on staying.” I whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what made you change that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My teeth slid over my bottom lip like they usually did when I was thinking. I kept my eyes straight ahead, watching as the scene shifted to me sitting alone on a bench. I pointed towards it, motioning for Landon to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his focus to the memory and watched as I cradled a crystal in my hands, hesitation racked my body but ultimately decided to tuck it away in my bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you said hey, I was so shocked Landon. I couldn’t believe it was really you standing in front of me, and it took everything I had not to jump into your arms. But that would have hurt worse, because you didn’t know me.” My voice dipped to a whisper, barely forming the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I did know you Hope. A part of me did anyway. And I couldn’t figure it out. It made me nervous, that’s why I rambled on about Josie. I regret every single part of that now. I was hurting you and I didn’t even know it” Landon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I watched that one tear slowly fall down your cheek, and my heart broke for you. I thought, ‘how could anyone not know she existed?’ Turns out, I was that someone, and you were crying because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remembered my milkshake” I whispered, lacing my fingers through his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I left you,” He said softly, looking down at his feet. “I left you crying on a bench with a melted milkshake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As painful as it was, Landon. This conversation is what led me to telling Dr. Saltzman who I really was, and to me staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around him. “I just wanted you to be happy, Landon”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed the tip of my nose. “How could you ever think that I would be happier without you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged and leaned my forehead against his chin. “You know why” I whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope” Landon said, tilting my head to the side, noticing something I didn’t. I gasped when the scene shifted once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time we were in the school gym, and I was shocked to see Landon, sitting on the ground, rummaging through Pothos’ arrows.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Looking for something to fix your relationship woes?” I overheard Pothos ask. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My Landon gasped. “Oh, Hope.. We don’t.. Why this one?” He let go of me and leaned against the gym wall. “Maybe you should watch this one on your own. I really don’t want to relive it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head as he walked away. Everything we have seen so far has been important, and I couldn’t understand why he was so hesitant to watch this moment in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t have relationship woes,” Landon’s voice said in response to Pothos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I turned my attention back to them and listened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re talking to the God of Love, bro. Come on, we’re both stuck here, the least you can do is entertain me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok” Landon said, taking the bait. “You’re a God, were you ever in love with a mortal?” Like, like someone way weaker than you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nah, I try not to mix business with pleasure,” Pothos replied. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, that’s me and Hope. She kind of wears the pants in our relationship”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you tried both not wearing pants, it's very freeing.” Pothos laughed, teasing Landon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, ok alright, look” he continued as Landon sighed and turned away, “I’m listening.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s just so… incredible.. And I’m so me” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,” Pothos sighed, clearly bored. “I get that”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I know I might never be as powerful as she is, but I just wish she wouldn’t treat me like some fragile object, always on the verge of breaking. I want her to look at me the same way I look at her”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Landon” I moaned. I turned to go to him, but I didn’t have to go far, because he was right behind me, with eyes full of tears, watching the same memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cupped his face in my hands and brought my lips to his briefly before brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Landon, I am so sorry” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, and shrugged. “It’s fine”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it's not fine.” I said sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope,” he said, wrapping his hands around my arms. “It is. This whole thing has made me realize that. That’s what my test was. That’s what I had to figure out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was confused. “It was?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I had to realize that you loved me just the way I am. In fact, that’s why you love me. And I had to accept that about myself. I had to choose me, Hope. I was so wrapped up in what you thought of me, that I never accepted what I thought of myself. I didn’t need to change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I brushed my hand through his hair and smiled at him. “You really are the smartest person I know” I was in complete awe of him. “I never wanted you to change Landon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know” He said softly, lacing his fingers in my hair and gently tugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” I asked, concerned, and flicking my eyes down to his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” He laughed, pulling me closer against him. “Good” I whispered, tilting my chin so that I could kiss him. My hands wrapped around his neck as we kissed. I tried to be as gentle as I could so as not to aggravate his wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wish you didn’t take that for me, Landon” I sighed, after pulling my face away from his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault that it is as bad as it is” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon clicked his tongue and smirked. “You act with your heart, Hope. You try not to, but you do. Every choice you make is for someone else, never yourself. So I took a page out of your book. Besides, I meant what I said. The world needs you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk tsk tsk” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon and I both jumped at the harsh clicking that seemed to have come out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m disappointed in you Landon” She materialized out of thin air directly in front of us. She had a disappointed look on her face yet her eyes were full of mischievousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything!” Landon cried, defending himself. He pulled himself away from me and took a step towards her. “I knew the rules” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” I interrupted, throwing my hand up. “What are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and turned her focus on me. “He made that deal with me, his life for yours. I also made him promise that he wouldn’t try to steer you in the direction of success.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning?” I asked, trying to process the information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning that this was still YOUR test and he was only allowed here by MY grace. He was here for support and nothing else.. Well, no, that’s not true. I do quite enjoy the fact that he was so willing to trade his life for yours. I haven’t had a soulmate link in so long. Most of the lovers who pass through this test are selfish and boring. But the two of you, why, you’ve been very entertaining, to say the least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A soulmate link?” I asked, shaking my head in confusion. I looked over at Landon who only shrugged and looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey” she said when she saw the disappointment cross my face. “He literally can’t say anything to you about it. You see, HE figured it out. That’s why he was able to take your place. Let me dumb it down for you. Picture a thread, right? There are two sides to it, and both sides are a beginning and an end. And it doesn’t matter which way you look at either side, because ultimately it is still only one thread. A soulmate link is just like that thread. Two people born on each “end” tied together by fate,  or destiny, or whatever you want to call it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we were born to love each other?” I gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “Not necessarily. It means you are tied together, yes. But that doesn’t always mean love. From what I gather, and from all I’ve seen in both of your pasts, you were actually made to destroy each other. It’s fascinating really! Two souls meant to fight to the death but fell in love instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clapped her hands together, looking upon both Landon and I with amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop looking at us like we’re science experiments” Landon growled, clearly fed up with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweet Landon,” she mocked, “You really should be nice to me. After all, I do control this place. And if you want your precious Hope to live, you will be a good boy and keep your mouth shut”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf in me snarled and I clicked my teeth in response. “This is sick”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “Maybe, but it's fun. And I get so little of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done with your evil monologue?” I sneered, shifting myself so I was between her and Landon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not evil, Hope. I have no care whatsoever whether you get out or not, in fact, I would love for you to leave. But, there are rules. And even I can’t change those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly do you want from me then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed in exasperation. “Are you really that dense? I thought you were smarter than this Hope” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked past me, over my shoulder, at Landon. “Your faith in her was misplaced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at me. “Oh well” She said, waving her hand in the air. I heard a loud thump behind me, and turned to see Landon lying on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were grasped together at his side, and blood was pouring out through his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Landon, no!" I screamed and ran to him. I kneeled down and pulled him into my lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran my fingers through his hair. He was feverish and sweaty, his eyes were closed and his breathing was sporadic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't leave me, Landon" I begged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kissed his lips, and his nose and finally his forehead. Tears fell down my cheeks in waves,  soaking into Landon's skin as they hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope" He whispered, bringing his feverish and bloody hand up to my chin. His touch was so light that I barely felt it. I grabbed his hand and held it to my cheek, leaning into it, not caring that it was covered in his blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Landon, I love you so much. Please don't go" I begged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world needs you Hope” Landon’s voice was shaking, and every word was laced with pain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Landon. I need you. I don’t want to be the hero anymore. Not if it means losing you” I leaned down, and touched my nose against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go. Let me do this for you, Hope” I felt his lips brush against mine softly as a sob escaped from deep within me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small hand on my shoulder shifted my attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is sweet," she said, "but you're too late, Hope. You had so many chances to think and to figure it out, but you didn’t. You didn’t learn anything, and so Landon's deal stands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glared at her. "Reverse it" I growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't change anything," she replied coolly. "You will not be together either way" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be a way. There’s always a loophole. You yourself said that we are connected! There has to be a way to bring him back”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't, Hope. You allowed your emotions to rule you, and refused to use your actual brain. You can only blame yourself for this. You're lucky though. Landon figured it out sooner than most, and he could have gotten out. But he chose to stay for you. Are you really going to let his sacrifice go in vain?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, and looked down at Landon in my arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you get it Hope?" She said, snapping her fingers to get my attention. "You could be free right now.  Just let him go. What's one person compared to all the rest?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I won’t!” I cried, wrapping my arms tighter around Landon, hugging him without trying to hurt him. </p><p> “Just take me instead” I begged her. “Please” </p><p>I wanted to scream. I wanted to jump up and throttle her, and make her give him back to me. I wanted to fight, but I had no more fight left in me. Everything I wanted was laying in my arms right now, dying, and there was nothing I could do about it.</p><p>“Why Hope?” she asked me, tilting her head with such a childlike innocence that she seemed almost angelic. I rubbed my eyes. “Why what?”</p><p>“Why do you want to save him?” </p><p> Landon’s head was resting against my chest, and I leaned in and softly kissed his forehead.</p><p>“I--” and I was going to say because I love him, but it was so much more than that. I closed my eyes and sighed, picturing the day we met, and every moment after that.</p><p>“He’s the most genuine person that I’ve ever known. He grew up with so little love in his life, and he could have just shut down. He could have gone down so many paths, and yet he chose to never let that light inside of him die. He never gave up, and he came out stronger on the other end of it. Even I didn’t do that. I hid in my room for years, pushing everyone away.” I took a breath and rested for a moment before continuing. My hands were softly caressing Landon’s face, and even though his eyes were closed, I knew he was listening to me.</p><p>“He taught me how to love, even though I tried so hard to push him away. There are so many reasons why I love him. More than I could even list, because I am always finding new ones. But I think that if I had to choose, it’s because he believed in me, when no one else did.” My voice broke. “When I look into his eyes, I have never seen fear from him, or disappointment. All I’ve ever seen is love” </p><p>“Hmm,” she said, looking at me with a slight smile on her face. “You know, I asked him the same question when he begged for your life”</p><p>My breath caught in my throat. “You did?” </p><p>She nodded. “You want to know what he said?”</p><p>I looked down at him. He looked peaceful right now. I brushed a curl out of his eyes and I shook my head. “No. I don’t need an explanation. He loves me and that’s all I need to know.”</p><p>She chuckled. “Too bad. I think you should know, so I’m going to tell you anyways.”</p><p>As she moved her hand through the air, it rippled and changed until it looked like I was looking at a movie screen. The picture it started on was the exact opposite of what was happening right now. I was in Landon’s arms, dying, and she was standing over him as he begged her to save me.</p><p>“Kind of funny how both of you happen to play out this exact scenario.” She snorted with laughter. “That soulmate link is a strong one”</p><p>She put her fingers to her lips and blew on them, shushing me. I rolled my eyes in aggravation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Please” Landon begged. “Trade my life for hers.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Landon softly caressed my face. “Because she’s my soulmate. I’ve always known it. I felt it the first moment we met.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So wouldn’t that mean that you should be begging to save both of you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Landon shook his head. “I waited for her for so long. But, I was ok with it, because I knew she needed the time. And the wait without her was nothing compared to the time that I got with her. She’s everything I ever needed, and everything I ever wished for. To live without her now, knowing what I know, it would break me. And I’d rather die knowing that she lived.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you think that would hurt her?” she asked, a seriousness to her voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Landon sighed. “Yes and no. I know she would miss me, but Hope is strong. And she will find love again. I never would. She’s it for me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you ask me,” she crooned, “It seems like he loves you more than you love him”</p><p>She laughed and clapped her hands together, startling me. </p><p>“I’ll tell you what,” she said enthusiastically. “I’m in a good mood. This has been really fun for me, and I owe it all to you both.”</p><p>She danced around me gleefully and I knew that I should be furious about it, but I just couldn’t be anymore. I laid Landon down gently, and kicked my legs out from under me, so that my body was parallel to his. My arm was still over his chest, and I laid my head so that my ear was resting just over his heart. It was still beating, but it was faint. “Just leave me alone” I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. “Once his heart stops beating, I’m done. That’s it for me. I’m not going back.”</p><p>“Don’t be such a martyr Hope” She patted me on the top of my head. “Don’t you want to hear my offer?”</p><p>“Unless it's bringing Landon back, I’m not interested.” </p><p>“Actually,” she teased, getting my attention. “It is”</p><p>I lifted my head to look at her. “Ah,” she said, “I knew you would be interested”</p><p>She smiled slyly, and made sure she had my full attention before continuing. </p><p>“I could bring him back, but he wouldn’t be able to leave with you. One of you will remain here” </p><p>“Not much of a deal” I said bitterly. </p><p>“I’m not done,” she spit out fiercely. “Now listen closely, because you will have a choice in this.”</p><p>“You can honor his dying wishes and go back to your family in the real world, and he would stay here with me, alive and well. Or, you can both stay here together, but never go back.”</p><p>“But be careful which one you choose, Hope. There is no loophole to this, and you can’t fight your way out of it.”</p><p>I looked down at Landon and back at her. “I know what I want to choose”</p><p>“Nope, not quite yet. I want you to really think about it. Option 1 leaves you without Landon, but, you would be honoring his wishes. You know it’s what he would want. Option 2 is the selfish route, if you ask me. You will get Landon back, but you will never see the real world again. And just think about how Landon will feel about your choice. Is it really worth it?”</p><p>“If I choose option 2, I would never see my friends and family again--” I said, thinking out loud. </p><p>“Yes, but, you would have him” She pointed out, eyeing Landon.</p><p>“What do you get out of this?” I asked, suddenly aware that her intentions may not be genuine. </p><p>“Hey, either way I win. I get nothing out of it, other than the joy that this has brought me already.”</p><p>“Hurry up Hope, times a ticking you know” and she laughed, teasing me. </p><p>I kissed Landon on the lips, holding my own there longer than intended. He was cold, lifeless, and the realization hit me square in the chest so hard that I couldn’t breathe. </p><p>“I’m sorry Landon,” I whispered, kissing him again. I slipped my hand into his and curled my fingers through his own. “I’ve made my choice”</p><p>“And?” she asked, leaning in towards me. </p><p>“I’m choosing him, so I’m staying here. Nothing else matters. I want to be happy and he is what makes me happy”</p><p>“Interesting” she said, nodding slightly at me. “I honestly didn’t think you had it in you”</p><p>“Had what?” I replied, more confused than ever.</p><p>“The ability to choose yourself over anyone else. Guess I was wrong” She snapped her fingers and Landon’s eyes popped open. </p><p>“Landon?!” I leaned over him, happy that she kept her word. “Look, I know you are going to be mad at me--”</p><p>“Who are you?” I froze. </p><p>“What do you mean, Landon. It’s me, Hope” </p><p>He ripped his hand from mine and pushed me away. “Don’t touch me”</p><p>“But,” I cried, “you love me--”</p><p>He shook his head. “I think I would remember that” </p><p>“This is all your fault!” I screamed, lunging at her. She dodged me and laughed. </p><p>“Oh poor naive Hope.” she mocked me, “I never said that I would play fair. You were so desperate to get him back that you didn’t even think it through”</p><p>“You tricked me!” I yelled. </p><p>“No Hope, I gave you what you asked for. Landon is alive, and now the two of you are here together. But I never said that you would be happy.”</p><p>I lunged again, this time grabbing her by the arms and digging my nails into her flesh.</p><p>As I shook her, my rage mixed with tears and I swore I would kill her, but something hit me hard on the back of the head and I paused, my arms slowly falling from her. My eyes flickered over to Landon, who was staring at me with fury and coldness in his face.</p><p>“Landon-” I managed to get out before everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow,” I groaned, holding my hand to my face. My head was spinning and my eyes refused to open. “She’s awake” I heard off to my side and I sat up so fast that the room started to spin. <br/>“Hope?” I heard Dr. Saltzman call my name and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.<br/>“No, no” I whispered, still holding my head and keeping my eyes squeezed shut.<br/>If I didn’t open them, then this wasn’t real. I wasn’t here, I was just imagining it all. <br/>“Hope, we were so worried!” Arms wrapped around my body, hugging me tightly. <br/>“Lizzie?” I whispered and the person hugging me nodded. <br/>“No,” I cried. “This isn’t happening, this isn’t what I chose”<br/>I threw my hands out, pushing Lizzie off of me, and finally opened my eyes to see shocked faces all around. I curled myself into a ball. “She tricked me”<br/>“Who tricked you, Hope?” Lizzie sat beside me and laid her arm across my shoulders. <br/>“Hope, what is going on?” <br/>I clutched at my head. “I chose him. I chose him”<br/>Lizzie looked up at her dad. “What’s wrong with her?”<br/>Dr. Saltzman shrugged, but his face betrayed the calmness he was trying to possess.<br/>“Hope,” Lizzie tried again, rubbing my back, “There’s something we need to tell you”<br/>“Landon’s dead” I said softly and I heard a collective gasp from all around me.<br/>“How--how did you know?” <br/>I wiped at my eyes, brushing away the tears that had started to fall. “Take me to him” I whispered. Lizzie looked up at her dad and he nodded, knowing that it was needed.<br/>“He’s in his room. We-” Lizzie’s voice went soft, “We left him so you could say goodbye”<br/>I allowed her to pull me up, but my legs were weak and when I wobbled, she linked her arm through mine to keep me standing. <br/>I kept my eyes down as we walked to Landon’s room. I could feel the stares from the other students but my heart was broken and my mind kept spinning trying to figure out what happened so I had no care about the whispers that travelled through the crowd. Lizzie pushed open Landon’s door and let go of my arm. I hesitated in the doorframe, not wanting to look up, but knowing that I had to. When my eyes finally landed on his body, I collapsed. <br/>Lizzie kneeled down next to me and picked me up under the arms, pulling me to her. She had to push me towards the bed, because my feet could barely pick themselves up. <br/>“Lizzie, I don’t know if I can do this” I whispered, my eyes not leaving his body. <br/>“Hope, if you don’t, you will always regret it. I know this is hard, but--”<br/>“What do you know about it?!” I yelled at her, my rage coming out of nowhere. <br/> My head felt like it was going to explode and I clutched at it in pain. “Just get out! Get out, get out, get out!” I pushed my hands out in front of me, blasting a wave of magic at Lizzie and throwing her backwards where she slammed against the wall. My knees instantly buckled and I fell. “Lizzie,” I cried, “I’m so sorry” Lizzie picked herself up, and shook her head. “I get it. Trust me. I’m ok.” Lizzie came over to me and put her hand on my head, smoothing down my hair. <br/>“Say goodbye Hope,” and I looked up at her. “I can’t” My voice broke, and I laid my head against her legs. “Lizzie, I can’t” <br/>A knock on the door startled me and I looked up to see Josie standing there. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying and the rage bubbled within me once again. <br/>“Leave” I snarled, pulling myself up. “This is your fault!”<br/>“Hope, you don’t mean that” Lizzie was shocked and she went to her sister’s side. <br/>“She’s right, Lizzie. It is my fault. If Hope didn’t have to rescue me--” and Lizzie stopped her.<br/>“No, stop it. This is that creepy zombie thing’s fault. He made Raf do what he did. Both of you need to stop this right now!” She stomped her foot to make her point. <br/>I couldn’t process what she was saying properly, and I shook my head in anger.<br/>“No, no, no!” I screamed, “You need to leave. Just leave!” I whispered a spell under my breath, pushing them out the door with a blast of magic. I waved my hand and slammed the door shut with so much force that the walls vibrated. <br/>I could hear the shuffling feet on the other side of the door, but I didn’t care anymore. <br/>I turned to look back at Landon’s bed and his body. He was laid carefully in the center of the bed with his arms at his sides. I crawled in next to him, and lifted his arm to wrap around my shoulders, like we had done so many times before.<br/>“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” I cried into his cold chest. I laid my hand over where his heart should have been beating, wishing that I could feel that familiar thumping against my fingers, but it was completely silent. My heart shattered. “I chose you Landon. I wanted you. Please come back to me”<br/>I tilted my head up so I could softly kiss his cheek, and when my lips touched his skin, the sobs that I had been trying so hard to keep in, finally found their way out. <br/>I clung to his body as the sobs racked my own. How am I going to live without him? How am I going to be able to survive without hearing his voice anymore, or feeling his lips against my own? What was the point of being immortal if you were just going to die anyways?<br/>I didn’t hear the door open or know that Lizzie had come in until I felt her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. <br/>“Hope? It’s been 2 hours--” She sat down beside me, my back still turned to her and my arm still clutched tightly around Landon. “We need to move the body. It’s time”<br/>“I need more time” I cried softly, “it wasn’t enough time” <br/>Lizzie rubbed my back, “Shh, I know” she crooned. “Maybe just a few more minutes” <br/>I heard the door softly click as whoever Lizzie was talking to left the room. <br/>I turned to look at her, and she reached over and handed me a tissue. <br/>I sat up slowly, but made sure that some part of me was still touching Landon. <br/>“You want to talk about whatever is on your mind?” Lizzie asked, keeping her eyes on me. I noticed that she refused to look in Landon’s direction, and it finally hit me that I wasn’t the only one who was missing him. As much as Lizzie made fun of Landon, they were friends. <br/>I shifted my eyes until they landed on Landon’s guitar. Lizzie followed my gaze and smiled. <br/>“Josie told me that he wrote you a song” <br/>I nodded. “He did. It was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. It was the first moment that I felt like things were normal. That we were happy. I should have known better”<br/>I looked down at my hands and played with my fingers. “I chose him, Lizzie” I whispered.<br/>“I know you did, Hope. We all do” <br/>I shook my head. “No, that’s not what I mean Lizzie” I looked up at her and met her eyes.<br/>“When I was asleep, Landon and I were being tested. At first it was just me, and I saw-- memories, or something-- I don’t know.” I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, willing myself to get through this without breaking down again. “And then we were together, and we met my parents--they were really there! And then something happened, and Landon made a deal with me--no, not me--a keeper of some sorts--”<br/>“Wait, keeper of what?” Lizzie asked, confusion filling her eyes. <br/>“The arrow. It’s some kind of test for lovers--she said that Landon and I-- that we--” My voice broke and I looked away, giving myself a moment. “She said that Landon and I have a soulmate link.. That we were destined to destroy each other”<br/>Lizzie let out a small gasp, and grabbed my arm. “Is that why he isn’t waking up? Because you did?”<br/>I shook my head. “I don’t know. Lizzie, I made my own deal with her. She gave me the choice to stay with him or to come back here--” I grabbed her wrist, “Lizzie, I chose him.”<br/>Lizzie pulled her arm away from me and stood up. “So you wanted to die? And leave us here without knowing what happened? Without saying goodbye?” Lizzie paced the floor, her anger evident by the look on her face. “What the hell Hope?” <br/>“Lizzie, I love him! My whole life changed because of him! Hell Lizzie, he’s the reason we are really talking!” <br/>Lizzie looked dumbfounded. “That’s not true,” she pouted.<br/>“Yes, it is. If he hadn’t have come to the school, you would still hate me and nothing would have changed. Landon’s presence changed all of us. And I never chose him. I never chose our happiness.” <br/>“You chose him all the time!” Lizzie cried, throwing her hands up. <br/>“No I didn’t. Choosing Landon meant choosing myself and my own happiness, something I only just realized being stuck in that stupid test. I never did that. I always put everyone else first.”<br/>Lizzie opened her mouth to argue, but she realized I had a point. <br/>“So why are you here then?” She asked, getting back on topic. I shook my head and shrugged. “I don’t know.” I looked back at the bed, the tears finally breaking free again. <br/>“I don’t know what to do Lizzie,” I cried, breaking down. “How do I go on without him?”<br/>She came over to me and rubbed my shoulder. “I don’t know, Hope, but we will be here for you.”<br/>I nodded and wiped my eyes. “I don’t know how to say goodbye”<br/>Lizzie remained silent, which I was grateful for because I wasn’t sure what else to say at this point. I sat down on the bed and took Landon’s hand in my own. <br/>I leaned in and softly kissed his lips, lingering long enough that my own tears rolled down Landon’s cheeks making it look like he was the one crying. <br/>“Goodbye Landon,” I whispered against his cold skin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After I left Landon's room, Lizzie let it slip that she was going to plan Landon's funeral. She asked if I wanted to help, but at the mere mention of his name,  I collapsed right there in the hallway, and the whispers echoed throughout the school. "He's really gone" "I thought he was immortal" or "I didn't even think she could cry" were a few among the many. But I honestly didn't care and when Lizzie yelled at everyone, I just told her that it didn't matter, to let them talk. I managed to hold it together until the door to my room was closed and I broke down once again. The despair from losing Landon was too much and so after I said goodbye, I crawled into my bed and hid under the blankets. But sleep eluded me because whenever I closed my eyes, the image of Landon's dead body was enough to make me never want to sleep again and so I went through a cycle of crying and then falling asleep from exhaustion, to waking up from a nightmare and crying all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my heart to Landon Kirby and now he was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't tell you what time it was when I finally fell asleep nor when I felt strong arms encircle me. The body was familiar and I shifted myself against it without thought. </span>
  <span>His nose pressed into my neck and I moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've missed you so much Landon.  Why did you have to leave me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I didn't leave you,  I'm right here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until I wake up, " I wailed, and pushed my head back against him so his lips were brushing the skin at the nape of my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then don't wake up," he whispered. His voice vibrated against my skin making it hum and feel more alive than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head up and lightly kissed my bare shoulder, and then worked his way up until his lips were just under my earlobe. "Look at me" He whispered against my ear which sent shivers down my spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't.” I whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I'm afraid you'll be gone when I do"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't be,  I promise"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not real" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his arm so that his fingertips could dance across my body. "Does this feel real?" He asked, his lips still against my ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm" I moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then brushed my hair aside and kissed the back of my neck.  "And this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes" I managed to squeak out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then open your eyes Hope" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut tight, but still turned over and wrapped my arm around him. I pressed my chest against his and pushed my knee up and through until it was resting between his knees. He chuckled softly and grabbed my hand, placing it over his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you feel that?" There was a soft but familiar thump against my fingertips and my eyes fluttered open instantly. "Don't trick me like that," I cried, my lip trembling and tears welling up in my eyes again.  "I don't have any strength left to cry, Landon. Not anymore" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand cupped my cheek and the warmth of it radiated into my face. Even in the dark, the green in his eyes was enough to overwhelm me, and I sucked in my breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breath my love" he whispered,  rubbing his thumb softly between my ear and my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hot breath on my lips forced me to exhale and a sob escaped before I could swallow it down. "How can I convince you that I'm not going anywhere?" He asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay with me until morning comes" I whispered, my voice breaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where else would I go?" He leaned in and kissed me before pulling the blanket up around me and gently tucking me in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep Hope," He whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I snuggled in closer, leaving my hand over his heart and finally fell asleep to the music it was playing for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When daylight finally peeked through the roughly drawn curtains in my room, I flipped myself over and stretched out. Feeling the empty space beside me only confirmed what I knew last night. He wasn't real, and he wasn't coming back. I curled my body up and hugged my knees in an attempt to keep myself from completely falling apart, but it was next to impossible from preventing the tears that had already sprung free. A soft movement on my bed startled me enough that it forced my eyes to pop open and land directly on the green eyes that I loved so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, " he said, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Landon!" I screamed, flinging myself over and into his arms so fast that he almost fell off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you I would still be here in the morning"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, last night, that was real?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "I came back to you, Hope"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I happily leaned in and kissed him, the excitement reverberating throughout my entire body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed at my enthusiasm and pulled me in closer. "Don't you want to know how?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My cheeks warmed and turned a rosy pink as I nodded, still completely enthralled with the fact that he was alive and here with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and leaned against my headboard, patting the space beside him. I groaned at the idea of having to move, but a chill had already crept in against my skin where his body was against mine a few seconds ago. I pulled myself up, but instead of sitting beside him, he pulled me into his lap instead. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sorry," he laughed, "I realized you would be too far away and I didn't think either of us wanted that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and curled my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. "No, you are absolutely right.This is much better"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned in and kissed him again. "Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I couldn't help myself"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. "Never apologize for kissing me. I'm pretty sure I already told you that your kisses are like breathing for me. Needed, wanted and life-saving for sure!" He winked, causing me to burst out into laughter. "Ok" I said grinning and leaning in to kiss him one more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm ok, before we get carried away, how are you here? I thought you weren’t able to come back? I thought I lost you forever"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon brushed the hair from out of my face and sighed. His thumb softly traced along my jaw as I watched his face shift in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You passed the test, Hope. You made the right choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So choosing you </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the right choice?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Hope," he said, "You chose yourself. You were finally ready to let yourself be happy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's early, and I've had a long and exhausting night--mostly-- so excuse me if I don't fully understand. The whole test was to make me realize that I could be happy, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon grinned. "No Hope. It was for you to realize that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be happy. You've always been so focused on everyone else that when happiness knocks on your door,  you run in the opposite direction. This time though, you finally answered that door"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head in disbelief. "Ok, wait, if I had made the right choice all along, then why didn't you wake up with me? Was it a way for her to torture me a little bit longer" I asked bitterly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That I'm not sure about. But if we're going to throw out guesses, mine would be on true love's kiss," he teased, a smile spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok Romeo," I replied, smacking him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not far off!" He objected, "She did say that we are soulmates" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Ok, so then why did it take </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> so long to come to me? I kissed you hours before you joined me in bed" I blushed as I realized how that last part sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok so.. don't be mad, but I had a shower and changed first, and then possibly gave Lizzie a minor heart attack...possibly" His eyes twinkled with amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this I have to hear" I said, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged at his hair as he tried to figure out the right words. "She might have caught me coming out of the shower, and you know, probably wasn't expecting a corpse to be walking around in the middle of the night, much less a half nude corpse…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to picture Lizzie's face after running into Landon last night and I burst into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what did you say to her after she caught you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After she was finished screaming and threatening me, I finally convinced her I was real and then she hit me-- really hard too by the way. And then we talked and she told me about what happened after you woke up. She was worried about me going to you in the middle of the night, and wanted me to wait until the morning, after you had slept, but I couldn't stay away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you didn't," I said softly, laying my head on his shoulder. "I wasn’t sleeping anyways, and this is nice. Just being here with you, knowing that you are alive, that your heart is beating-- that I didn’t lose you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Hope" he murmured, kissing the tip of my nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what?" I tilted my head up so I could meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For choosing me, for being you, for so many things that I haven't even thought of yet but I know will come along eventually. Just, thank you"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shifted myself in his lap so that I could pull his face against mine, kissing him deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hungry?" He asked after we finally pulled away to catch our breath. I shook my head."No, let's just stay here for a little bit longer, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok" he whispered, smiling at me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I placed my hand over his heart so I could feel it beating and I smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you smiling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because sitting here and being in your arms Landon, I have finally found my home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon curled his fingers into my hair and softly kissed my forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have finally found our home,” he corrected, holding me tight. “Forever”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>